Neighbor
by CrustyMunch
Summary: Natsu is a teenager alone after moving from home a year ago. By trying too hard to make friends he's left alone to himself. One day, a certain someone calls him and puts real friendship on a silver platter. Will he accept, or will he deepen himself in his loneliness. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Companionship

 ***This is my first FanFiction! I'm not very good at writing but I thought that making some stories in one of my favorite universes would be a great start. This story will be taking place in a more modern version of Fiore but Natsu's in high school. Think of the layout of the school and characters like from the Fairy Tail OVA when they were in school. Though this story is more gloomy. Tell me what you guys think! Lemons might happen but were talking way later in this story if it happens. I'd like this to be a long series!**

Natsu hurried towards his room with a large exciting expression on his face. "It's finally out!" he thinks, thumping fast towards the door. Natsu always felt that video games were always a safe haven to avoid thinking about the days ahead and his life in itself. He lived by himself after his parents had moved him out when he was fourteen. All the way across the country. Coming to Fiore, he never made any real friends in the past year. At school he had people to talk to that possibly liked him but never invited him to participate in activities. He goofed off a lot and tried to be this funny guy thinking it would make people want to like him, but overall he felt like a joke. People started taking him for a push over and made fun of what he looked like and how he acted. He gave them a bad impression. He started to close into himself a few months ago. Feeling as if no one cared about his emotions, he wondered if it was himself that was the problem. Maybe he just wasn't good enough. Maybe he had no connection with anybody. The only people he could think of that respected him and thought he was cool was a man named Gildarts that was always down at the Fairy Tail Cafe. As well as the people that worked there.

Natsu opened his door and stumbled his way towards computer. The computer was in sleep mode so he was able to boot it up faster than if he had turned off before going to school. The game booted it up but then crashed. Natsu thought maybe it was a one-time thing and opened the game again. Crash. Looking into it for a few minutes apparently there was a bug that restricted the game from opening. "The first game I get for my new PC doesn't work of course. It's almost like the developers don't test their games before release anymore.. I can't wait one week for a patch!" He looked around his room looking for something to do. He picked up his phone but then put it down knowing that nobody wanted to talk to him. He chuckled to himself, "Why would they? What's so interesting about me? One year and nothing's come out of it." Natsu decided not to feel down about it and got up to look at an old picture of him and his family..together. "Pops. Mom. Why?". The pink-haired teen held back his tears, he thought they had dried up a long time ago. "If only this game worked I wouldn't be feeling this way would I?" He thought to himself.

He heard a buzzing from his phone. He looked down in shock. His phone was actually ringing. At first Natsu speculated it to be telemarketers but when he saw the 777 area code he knew it was from his area. He picked it up to answer the call, "Hello?" he asks cautiously. "Hello, is this Natsu?" the tender voice asks. "Yes?" he answers. "Umm, this is Lucy from school". Natsu glances off towards the wall.

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be way longer than this. This was just a few pieces of character info for Natsu and what he's gone through in the past year.** Photo cred : art/Fairy-tail-Natsu-and-Lucy-highschool-uniform-1-508349993


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The title of the story has changed but the story will still go as planned but with a more emphasis on the Fairy Tail Cafe as a setting.

Natsu refocuses on the situation. "How..did you get my number..Lucy?"

"Oh, well while I was leaving school just a moment ago, I saw you running down the street and noticed that a folder flew out of your backpack." She states with a chuckle.

"How did you get my number though?" Natsu says hesitantly.

"Oh sorry! Well, I picked it up and the papers as well, I noticed that you have great doodling skills!" She says with another chuckle. A cute one just like the last. "Anyway, I went up to the guidance office and convinced them to hand me your number so I could get this back to ya. Sorry if I came off as creepy.."

"Oh, thanks.. Umm I'll pick it up tomorrow before school at the front gate before school starts. I'll be there 10 minutes before so you'll have time to do whatever before school." Natsu proposes.

"Oh.. that's fine by me. See you then! Natsu!" Lucy says happily.

Natsu hangs up. "Oh what a jerk! I didn't even say goodbye properly. Oh well, she doesn't seem like the type to hold it against me. Hopefully." Natsu claims hopefully. Goosebumps were on his arms and his ears were sweaty. Natsu looks down at his phone and notices that he can save Lucy's phone number.

 _"That's kind of weird. I won't save the number but I'll leave it in the recent calls just in case she calls back"._ He thinks to himself.

Looking over towards the clock, Natsu sees that it's only 4:00 and he has nothing to do. He slowly wanders over to the door shuffling his feet on the carpet. There was a very cold draft going through his hallway as he walked over to grab the jacket that he dropped on the ground when he came home from school. It was red and black, his favorite color combination. He put on his sneakers and headed towards his front door. The teen opened the apartment's front door and decided against locking it as he would only be gone a short while. He walked outside and stood for a bit admiring the cloudy day. Natsu wasn't the biggest fan of sunny days as it only reminded him that his mind was always cloudy unlike the happy sunny days that everyone around him had. Natsu shook his head and looked around to see if anyone caught him daydreaming. Of course not. No one cared about who he was as a person or what he was thinking about. "I wish I'd stop thinking like this." Natsu touched his cheek to make sure the tears were still dry, which they were, but he noticed that his face was already freezing. Natsu decided to go in and get his scarf. On his dining table he wraps the scarf (white with black stripes) around his neck and instantly felt warmer. Natsu finally heads out and starts walking down the street. He was going to Fairy Tail Cafe'.

Natsu took about fifteen minutes to arrive at his destination. He looked up and saw the big sign with the neon lights. "Fairy Tail Cafe, old man Gildarts has to be in here at this time of day. Well, anytime really!" He chuckles to himself. If there was one person that could keep Natsu laughing it was the old man. He always stuck by the bar attempting to be Natsu's wingman but Natsu always noticed that the women were always years older the he was. Didn't exactly have the same tastes as the 40 year old. Natsu looked through the window and glanced to the right. Gildarts was sitting next to the owner Makarov at one of the tables. " _Not at the bar_?" Natsu asks himself. He walks towards the door and twists the freezing doorknob. Natsu continued towards Gildarts and Makarov's table and sat across from Gildarts and next to the small OLDER man.

"Hi guys." Natsu says with a mellow tone.

"My man Natsu! When was the last time I saw you kid? You should come in more often, you're missing out on great pieces of-"

"I was in yesterday, and don't finish that sentence old man!" Natsu shouts interrupting Gildarts while giving him a cold stare.

Gildarts couldn't help but laugh at Natsu's very intense greeting. "Thirty seconds and I'm already getting your snot-nosed mouth Natsu!" Gildarts gave the teen a cheesy but fatherly smile. Natsu couldn't do anything but chuckle back at the man. "Hi Natsu!" said Makarov. "Hey Makarov, nice seeing you out and about, hope the cafe is getting good business." Natsu says with a smirk. "Oh it's doing well my boy! Lot's of business rolling in since the start of the winter season. Even before, we had a good year! Doesn't seem like anything's stopping this place from getting bigger. Might even think about opening up another shop closer to the more residential areas. Make it easier for younger ones like you to get here by foot!" Makarov says while daydreaming about the money he could make with more than one store. "Hell yeah!" says the teen. They high-five and look back at Gildarts. "So Natsu, anything happen to you lately? I hope things have gotten better since your new start you had a few months ago." Gildarts asks with concern. "I don't really know, ever since that day it's like no one at school really seems to take a liking to me. I don't know exactly what the problem is. I'm just trying to know who I am and set an identity for myself. But it's hard when you don't exactly know where to start." Natsu says looking down. He sees a little cup of coffee slide in from his right directly under his nose. "Listen kid, all you gotta do is be who you aspire to be as a person day by day, take your time and watch where you step. You're going to see a lot like I have in this life, make sure you see clearly with your own eyes and not look through others'. Do that, and you'll find the people you're looking for. If you're lucky, they'll run straight towards you." Makarov says with a determined expression. Natsu looks at the reflection in the coffee. He picked up the cup and took a sip. "HOT!" Natsu screamed, spitting out the coffee straight on Gildarts. Gildarts didn't appreciate that and swiped everything off the table with one arm. Natsu started laughing as Gildarts started yelling at him about some nonsense. " _Thanks guys_." Natsu thought. Gildarts and Makarov looked at Natsu and smiled, it was great to see him so happy they both were thinking.

Next Chapter will come very soon! Most likely will be longer. Thanks for reading and I'd love to read what you guys think about the story so far! Hopefully my writing is okay for you guys!


	3. Chapter 3 - Natsu's Start

Chapter 3

Natsu waved goodbye as he left the cafe'. There was no doubt that that cafe was where he wished he could live for the rest of his high school life. Natsu wandered around in his mind as he headed down the route home. Lucy started to show up in his mind and would just look at him with a warming smile. Natsu tried to shake the image out as she only was nice to him out of pity at school and probably just wanted to seem nicer by helping him out tomorrow. "Yeah that's right, it's all in my head." Natsu says to the front door of his apartment. He entered his room and looked at the time on his cell phone, 10:00. "Wow, time flew by at the cafe." He says to himself. Natsu glanced back down at his phone and noticed that he had received a message. It was from Lucy. Reluctantly, he typed in his password and accessed his messages. He touched the message with the phone number and no name. "Hey, hope you won't be late tomorrow!" the message read. Natsu grinned. Why he grinned he didn't know. Natsu decided against answering and put his phone next to his bed. He took off his shoes and slipped into bed with all of his clothes on because of his extreme laziness this late at night and fell asleep.

 ***9 hours later. Thursday morning.**

Natsu kept giving his all trying to find his phone. His alarm clock on his phone was making this loud, beeping noise that frustrated him. This happened every morning. "Goddamnit!" he yelled. Natsu was shifting his arm with his eyes 75% closed at the floor trying to find the cellular device. His body flew off the bed and he hit his head on the floor. "I hate everything right now", he says sarcastically. He started getting up after a few seconds and picked up his phone to turn off the alarm swiftly. "Thank you", he exclaims. Natsu opened the door to be hit with another cold blow of wind hitting his face. Heading towards the kitchen he decided on just grabbing a cola and drinking it on the way to school. He grabbed the can out of the refrigerator and put it in his coat pocket for later.

30 minutes later.

"7:32, I have 8 minutes to get out of here and start heading to school, should be enough time to drink my Coke on the way there!" the teen said to himself. Natsu headed out the door with his coat and stared at the sky. " _Cloudy, guess that's a good sign_ ". he thought to himself. Natsu glanced over at the apartment door across from his. Natsu never met his new neighbor that moved in a couple of days ago, for the past week he always wondered if anyone lived there at all? Judging from the holiday decorations, somebody occupied the space. Maybe they were his age? It seemed that they weren't done moving since there were still boxes in front of the door. Natsu shook his head and took a left from his apartment and went down the street. Took a right after about 5 minutes and he could see the school gate from there. Natsu pulled out his phone as he was walking and checked the time. It was 7:47. "She might not be there at all". Natsu questioned to himself. As Natsu passed by the other students, he got to the gate and leaned against the brick wall holding the gate together. Five minutes passed and Lucy was late. "Of course. It's my own fault for dropping the folder". Natsu declared to himself. Natsu started heading inwards towards the gate. He then felt a slight shift in his backpack. He turned around to see a crowd of other students walking towards the school. He took his backpack off his back and examined it to make sure nothing had been stolen. For some reason it was open and.. the folder was inside. Natsu with a surprised look on his face jolted his face up to look for any sign of the blonde ninja. Lucy was at the door of the school and looked back at him with a smile. Natsu grinned to himself and zipped up the bag and hurried inside the building.

Walking down the hallway he could hear the laughter in the other student's voices. They all sounded so happy. Natsu had mixed feelings about this. Everyday he felt that everyone was living life without him, almost as if he didn't exist. He hated that feeling so much. But he also understood that maybe he just didn't belong there. Maybe he wasn't able to understand who he was as fast as everyone around him because of the situations he was put in. Natsu mentally shook the thoughts out of his head and kept pacing down the hallway.

Entering his class he sat down at the front of the room. Natsu thought it would be better to focus on getting better grades so he wasn't even more upset at his situation. Classes flew by and lunch time was there in seconds it felt like to Natsu. He grabbed his bought lunch, left the line and looked out into the cafeteria. He finally spotted an empty table near the exit and walked towards it. Natsu sat by himself eating and watching other students talk with their friends. After a while it got really weird as always and he pulled out his phone. A new message. Opening up the message while stuffing his face with corn, he asked himself why Lucy was still talking to him after giving him the folder. "Look towards the back". Natsu did just what the message said and saw the back of Lucy's head. She was sitting with a red-haired girl who was kind of cute. Also she was sitting next to a girl with blue hair, and a guy with dark-blue hair. Natsu looked back down at his phone when it buzzed. "Wanna join us?". Natsu stared at the message for a long while. Looking back at their table he noticed that the smile that Lucy had was also on the other three people at the table. They seem genuinely happy. Unconsciously, he got up and left the cafeteria.

 **3 hours later...**

Natsu was heading down the route to Fairy Tail Cafe from school instead of heading directly home. He took out his phone and read those messages from this morning over and over again. The girl was practically giving him a shot at friendship, and it looked like what he was looking for. He couldn't get rid of that smile that was always stuck in his head. He didn't understand why he was in the first place? Natsu looked up and noticed a blonde-haired girl across the street. It was Lucy. Was her home down here? Natsu stopped and watched Lucy walk towards the Cafe and enter the premises. Natsu with wide eyes walked slower towards the Cafe. After a minute or two he glanced in the window to see Lucy at the bar drinking what looked like to be coffee. She seemed really sad and inside of her own thoughts. Natsu entered the Cafe. Walking towards Lucy he noticed Gildarts from across the room gawking at her with really big eyes. Natsu huffed to himself. Natsu sat on a stool a feet away from Lucy, about one stool away. He asked the teenage bartender for a glass of water. "Hey Mira! Can I get a glass of water?". He asked loudly. "Sure thing Natsu." Lucy looked to her right in surprise. "Natsu?". she asked. "Hey Lucy..thanks for getting my folder back for me. I really appreciate-" Lucy was looking at Natsu with an intense stare. "Why didn't you join me at lunch today?" She asks urgently. "Uhh, I'm not sure, I guess I felt that you were only asking out of pity for me." Natsu replied. Lucy looked at him with a determined look. "Why would I pity you? You're a cool guy". She laughed and touched his hand. Natsu froze. "Here's your water Natsu!" Mira said with a wink as she slid the water across the bar, noticing the talk he was having with Lucy. Natsu caught the glass with the hand that Lucy was holding onto and took a big gulp as the water ran down his chin. Lucy noticed that he was blushing. Hard. She chuckled to herself as she handed him a napkin. "Thanks". Natsu said after wiping himself down. "I want to ask you something Natsu". Natsu looked at her blankly. "Sure I guess, least I can do since you helped me out today." Lucy looked Natsu straight in his eye. "Why do you not want to talk to people at our school much anymore? You used to be this really dumb guy who would do anything for attention, but now you seem very focused and less..well..dumb. Why is that? It's just something I've noticed over the course of these past few months." Natsu looked down at his water, his reflection was again staring at him with those intent eyes. "I went through a lot of pain, I always felt left out of the loop. Nobody called me or ever asked me to hang out with them. I was alone and noticed that the class clown thing only made people think of me as a complete idiot. Nothing more and maybe something less. I still feel like people look at me with a superior attitude. I'm just kind of stuck." There was a silence in the whole room, maybe it was only like that for Natsu but either way he felt a little empty speaking about this with someone he doesn't know. Maybe she was like the rest of them, it was all just one false alarm of hope. Lucy slowly guided her coffee over to Natsu and sat next to him. He started blushing but not intensely. "You know what Natsu, I think you need to perk up a little bit. Here." Lucy proceeded to hand Natsu the coffee. Natsu looked at her confused as Lucy just nodded to him with a wink. Natsu grabbed the coffee from her warm hands and took a sip. He set it down and looked back at Lucy. "Well, I don't think you're dumb. In fact, you seem like a pretty smart guy. You know when a certain crowd isn't for you and you don't keep trying to embrace it. You try to find your own path and I can admire that." Lucy said with a grin. Natsu just glared at her. Lucy was thinking to herself but when she realized the pink-haired teen was looking at her with such an expression, she blushed herself. Natsu and Lucy sat quietly for a few minutes drinking out of their beverages while taking quick glances at each other when one wasn't looking. It wasn't awkward for the two but rather very comfy. Makarov and Gildarts looked towards the two and smiled just like from yesterday. Mira was treating to other customers but didn't feel the need to get in the way of the two's conversation. Lucy looked down at her watch. "Oh, sorry Natsu but I have to go. It was nice talking with you. Maybe you could join me and my friends for lunch tomorrow?" she said. "I'll think about it." Natsu said. Lucy puffed her cheeks as she headed out the door. After Natsu finally finished his water he waved to Mira and the old men and left.

 **15 minutes later**

Natsu was grinning the whole way home. He really felt like Lucy was a good person with good intentions for his feelings. " _I really might sit with her and her friends tomorrow."_ he thought to himself. Natsu looked towards his apartment building and saw a blonde-haired girl putting boxes inside of the apartment across from his. He decided to go up and greet his new neighbor who he hadn't introduced himself to in the past few days they'd been there. Natsu went up the stairs and met eye to eye with the girl. Lucy? Lucy looked at him shocked. "Did.. you follow me home?" she asked sort of scared. "No, I actually live right there." He points to his apartment. Lucy had the most surprised look on her face. "Oh, I just moved in a couple days ago.." Natsu looked back towards the sky and saw that it was finally snowing.

Hope you guys liked it. I really am in the mood for some LEMONade if you know what I mean XD.

But no really I don't really know if there will be lemons or not XD.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natsu and Lucy glared at each other for what seemed like minutes but were only seconds. Natsu couldn't help but laugh to himself a little bit. "Do you need any help with those boxes? Seems like you're almost done and I'd be glad to give you a hand..I guess". Natsu proposed. "Oh don't worry about it, I'm almost done here. Thanks anyway." Natsu nodded at her response and turned around towards his door. Before he opened the door he looked behind him to see Lucy struggling to pick up a very large cardboard box that seemed to almost crush her from its weight. Natsu rushed over and held the box up from the middle and lifted it to see under the box and directly at Lucy's face. She was blushing again. Natsu helped her set it down in her living room. Lucy sat down on her couch panting. Natsu noticed that there weren't many boxes left and decided to bring them in himself. After a minute or two, all the boxes were in the apartment. "There you go Lucy, I hope you like it here." Natsu said as he started heading out the door. Lucy looked up as she heard the door shut, she hadn't said one word after denying him from helping her. But he did anyway. "Thanks". She whispered.

Natsu entered his bedroom and jumped flat on the bed. He turned onto his back and looked at the ceiling contemplating the fact that Lucy was now his neighbor. "It doesn't seem like she has any parents or anyone living with her, I wonder why?" Natsu couldn't think of Lucy being kicked out by her parents or anything negative for a fact, he decided it wouldn't matter much. Natsu lept out of bed and leaped towards the computer. Natsu booted it up and went to check and see if the game he was waiting for the patch for was up yet. Though the developers said it would take a week, he got lucky and they had a quick fix out already. Natsu was surprised when he noticed that he wasn't all that excited like he should be playing the new game. Lucy and her smile was on his mind. Also the fact that they were neighbors was also there in his mindspace as well.

 **6 hours later.**

Natsu yawned towards the computer screen exhausted. He turned off the computer and jumped on the bed to ponder about the events of the day until he fell asleep. Right when he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard a knocking on his door. _"Lucy?"_ was the first thing that came to his mind. Natsu slowly moved out from under the covers until his feet had touched the floor and shuffled his feet across his hallway. Natsu looked through the tiny hole in his door for reassurance of who it was at his door this late and sure enough, it was Lucy. Natsu opened the door just a little so that Lucy could see a few strands of his pink hair and his right eye. "Lucy? What's up?" he asked. "Hey Natsu!" She said very perky to which startled Natsu a bit. He noticed that she was wearing a onesie and it looked really cute on her. His eyes drifted down a bit towards her chest area involuntarily. Lucy noticed this and stomped her foot loud enough to refocus Natsu. Natsu jerked his eyes up towards hers and saw her blush again. "Umm, I'll ignore what just happened since I'm a little tired. Most people get my right hand. Anyway, I wanted to say thanks for helping me today even though I said I had the boxes under control." She said. "No problem, good night Lucy". Natsu responded. Natsu shut the door as she he left the blonde haired girl a little startled by the sudden goodbye and wandered back across the balcony to her own apartment.

 **Friday, 7:00.**

Natsu opened the door and glared at the grey sky. Again. "Today has something in store for me huh?" He said to himself. "Hey Natsu! Uhh, who are you talking to?" he heard the blonde say. Natsu looked down slowly with an embarrassed expression. "Oh, nothing! Just admiring the weather!" Natsu tried to play off. "But it's cloudy?" Lucy questioned the pink-haired teen. Natsu decided it would be better to avoid the conversation as a whole. "Whatever, today is Friday!" she yelled jumping up and down. Natsu looked at the girl with wonder, she seemed so happy and energetic. After her excited moment, she looked at Natsu wondering what he was thinking right then. "Well, if we just keep standing here, we'll be late for school!" She chuckled. At times, Natsu felt like Lucy was in control of his emotions and like yesterday with the boxes she was very shy sometimes. That what was so adorable about her personality. Overall she was just a very..dynamic person. Suddenly, Lucy tugged his arm sleeve along down the stairs of the apartment. "Stop spacing out man!" she said to him with puffy cheeks. Natsu and Lucy headed down the route to school very quiet. Natsu didn't have much to say and walked a foot behind Lucy most of the way there. Lucy felt as if Natsu was trying to avoid him and would sometimes slow down so he would catch up. But Natsu would also slow down noticing what she was trying to do. This process slowed down the pair as the bell was five minutes away from sounding off. "Bye Natsu! See you at lunch right?" Lucy asked waving towards him as she walked in the opposite direction. Natsu just looked at her and grinned awkwardly. Lucy just smiled back at him. Natsu got to class and set down his backpack at the front of his desk. Before he sat down fully, he glanced at the back of the room and noticed that the teen with the dark blue hair was in his class. The teen glanced at Natsu and seemed to examine Natsu. Natsu ignored the awkward encounter and turned around to sit in his seat. "Welcome to class everyone. Today's Friday and because of that, I'll make today go by as quick as I can. Please take out your books."

 **Lunch Time**

On the way to the lunch room, Natsu was debating on whether he should join Lucy and her friends. _"What if they're just like the others? Maybe they'll reject me the moment they really get to know me."_ he thought to himself. His thoughts wondered back to when the dark haired teen was staring him down. The encounter hindered his impressions towards the group as a whole. _"I'll sit this one out for today. Maybe tomorrow."_ he thought to himself forgetting that tomorrow was Saturday. Natsu entered the lunch line and picked up his tray, paid for the meal and started towards his table that he had sat at the other day. He looked towards the table in the back and noticed the four. Again, he saw the smiles on their faces that seemed different from the others. Except for Lucy. Lucy was looking straight back at Natsu with a hopeful expression on her face. It was almost magnetic. Natsu turned around and started chomping at his food to keep from making eye contact with his neighbor. After a minute or two he took a quick look back at the table and noticed that they weren't there. Natsu pulled out his phone to check the time. _"But we have 15 minutes left? Where would they go?"_ he thought to himself. Right when he looked up from his phone, he heard slamming of trays and four people sitting at their table glaring at him. This included the blonde beauty. "Hi I'm Erza, and this is Gray, Levy and of course, Lucy." The redhead told Natsu. Lucy was staring at Natsu with a mischievous but happy grin. Levy was smiling and waving at Natsu but was sitting right next to him so it was a little bit awkward. Gray was grinning towards Natsu while Erza was just looking at him with a genuine smirk. "Hi, I'm Natsu." the teen said. "Nice to meet you, so why didn't you want to join us? Lucy was really hopeful you'd actually join us today unlike before. Something wrong with us?" Gray asked with a determined look. "No-no-no, it's not like that-" Natsu tried to explain before Erza put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry, Lucy told us about your talk down at the Cafe. We and the other lot of us have been through that too. We're all just a bit different and maybe desire something that others here didn't. But we don't want you to feel alone. For now, we're just acquaintances, but over time, we'll become friends. I feel it." Erza sat down and smiled at the surprised teen. There were more like him? "One thing I forgot to tell you Natsu was that I went through a lot moving here as well. A year ago I went to a completely different school and lived with my parents. But things happened and now my parents are..out of the picture and I go here. But I found great friends in these guys and I'm happy to call them my friends at all! They're really great people Natsu." Lucy had a large smile on her face and almost looked like she was about to shed a tear. Everyone at the table including Natsu had wide smiles and for once, Natsu felt just a wee bit more comfortable with the situation he was in. "So. Today's Friday! We gotta get to know you just a little bit more Natsu, so I say we have a party at your place!" Levy proposed quite excited. "What." Natsu replied calm but confused. "Well, I think that's a great idea Levy." Erza said, agreeing with Levy's outburst. "Natsu and Lucy live right next to each other so we might be able to take up two apartments at the same time. Nobody else lives on your floor right?" She asked. Natsu shook his head. "No, me and Lucy are the only ones who live in the building. There's only four different apartments. Two upstairs and two downstairs. The two below us are vacant as of now. Wait, I didn't agree to this! Why am I answering your question?" Natsu asked himself while answering Erza. "By answering her question, you have basically granted us access to your apartment freely." Gray said. "Choose your words better next time..Pinky." Natsu looked at Gray with upset eyes. Gray looked back at him with a friendly smirk. Natsu just glared at him. "Well it seems like we're all at an agreement here. I'll be sure to bring Juvia as well as Gageel along with me." Erza declared. Gray and Levy seemed to blush. Natsu picked up on it and decided to use it as material to embarrass Gray like he did to him just moments ago. "So Gray, do you like this Juvia girl?" Natsu asked. Lucy chuckled. Gray looked at everyone at the table. "I mean sure she's cute but-" Gray responded but was cut off by Natsu and Lucy's laughter as well as Erza and Levy's as they chimed in at Gray's embarrassed response. "Shut up!" Gray responded smiling. Lucy looked at Natsu as he was laughing. _"He fits in just great."_

Natsu was a little bit sad waving goodbye to his new acquaintances as he left the lunchroom. Though they we're going to be at his house tonight, he didn't know if he could consider them friends. He felt like he had to earn that. Natsu was still having those second thoughts lingering in his mind that they might not be as lax as they seemed outside of school. Natsu went throughout the rest of the day with butterflies in his stomach, hoping that tonight would lead to his worrying and journey to be over. A new chapter.

 **SCHOOL ENDS**

Natsu saw Lucy at the gate leaning on the wall beside it. As the students passed by, Lucy stood out amongst them taking in the snowy wonderland. Natsu was dazed by the image so much that he didn't notice that Gray was tapping his shoulder. "Hey, Pinky. Hey. Hey!" Gray shouted before shoving Natsu forward. "What?!" Natsu shouted, gaining the attention of the mob students. "What're you looking at? What's that look in your eye huh?" Gray looked towards Lucy and looked back at Natsu. "Hehe, saw it comin'." Gray exclaimed. Natsu glared at him. "What?" Gray looked back at Natsu after hearing Natsu's tone of voice. "Go talk to her, she obviously thinks you and her relate a lot when it comes to past experiences. Shit you guys are neighbors. Drop the whole "searching" act and understand that she's gonna be there for you if you are for her. It's different with us but you guys seem to be..what would you call it..magnetic." Natsu didn't hear a word Gray said. He was thinking about how magnificent the blonde looked.

After a while, Lucy noticed the two standing there and jogged towards them. The three ended up walking to the apartment building. Gray went into Natsu's apartment to wait for the party to start as Lucy went out to go buy some snacks with Natsu.

 **IN THE GAS STATION**

"95 dollars Lucy. Is this really necessary. Did we not agree on two bags of tortilla chips and some salsa for snacks? As well as just two liters of Cola? I'm on a budget, it's not like my parents are giving me thousands of dollars to spend on FIFTY bags of chips!" Natsu was arguing. Lucy chuckled at how upset he was getting. She decided to egg him on. "But Natsu, we're neighbors!" she said. "What does that have to do with anything?!" Natsu yelled comically. Lucy grabbed one of the bags and dumped it on the floor. "Miss, could you please pick that up and put it over there where you got it?" the register man said with the most bored and annoyed voice ever. "Your janitors will get it. No biggie." Lucy replied puffing her cheeks as usual. "Well, miss, this is a gas station and we don't exactly have a janitor to clean the place. Also, that bag of chips can still be bought since it's not open so that would just be a waste of money." Natsu picked up most of the bags and the one on the floor and dropped them off in the aisle. That'll be five dollars and forty nine-" Natsu slammed the money on the counter and took the chips, drinks and salsa, and headed out the door. "Wait for me!" Lucy yelled. Lucy laughed to herself for being such a nuisance.

 **I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to try and add a little comedic ending to give that jumpstart to their friendship. Also, expect more than just these characters as well. Here are some characters that and their chances of appearing.**

 **Jellal - 70%**

 **Laxus - 10% Probably not**

 **Lissana - 95% MOST LIKELY**

 **Elfman - 95%**

 **Naruto - 0%**

 **Sting and Rogue - 50% I'm really not sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natsu and Lucy arrived shortly up to the door. As Natsu was through the door he saw Levy, Erza and Mira who was with another white-haired girl. "Hi" Natsu said skeptically. "Hey Natsu! This is my sister Lissana, I don't think you've met her yet." Natsu nodded towards Lissana and headed towards the kitchen to put down the groceries. Lucy popped her head from the door and closed the door behind her as she walked into her neighbors house. Natsu could hear all of the teens talking in his living room and laughing as he got on the ground to unpack the snacks. "I hope one of these days I can fully be one with these guys." he said out loud. "I hope so too." Natsu turned around towards the voice. It was Lucy. Lucy walked over to him and got on her hands and knees. Lucy was still wearing her collared shirt with the skirt (her school clothes) so Natsu had a full view of her chest. Lucy saw this but insisted on getting close to him to help him understand what she was saying. "Keep looking there I don't mind". Lucy said teasingly standing up. Natsu looked up at her eyes. They sparkled. "Stop thinking like that, you're already our friend and I'm your friend! So stop thinking you have to appeal to us. We like you." Lucy said with a smile. Natsu smiled back warningly. Lucy's constant flirting today honestly made him really comfortable. But since it was only out of fun he thought, Natsu tried not to think too ahead of himself. No way a girl like Lucy would take a liking to him. Natsu looked down thinking about the prospect. "Again, stop thinking like that Natsu." Lucy said. It was almost like she was reading his mind. Lucy startled the pink-haired teen as she forcefully picked him up by the hand along with the bags of goodies in the other hand. Lucy shooed Natsu away and started looking for the bowls and cups in all of the cabinets.

Natsu walked back to the living room and plopped between Mira and Gray. "How've you been Natsu?" Mira asked. "Good, you saw me the other day Mira don't you remember?" Natsu responded. "Yeah, you and Lucy were on your little date." Mira teased while giggling to herself. Mira and Natsu weren't really friends before this but were acquainted enough in the past few months. Natsu mean mugged her not hearing the knock on the door. "I got it" Gray stated standing up. Gray twisted the doorknob and opened the door. There was a blue-haired teen dressed in a blue dress of sorts. Somewhat overdressed you could say. With a beaming smile, the girl jumped straight towards Gray and hugged around his neck. "Gray, my love!" She yelled. "Juvia, why now? Why here?!" Gray shouted trying to pry the blue haired bombshell off of his body. Natsu looked away from Mira and laughed at Gray. "A little tied up there huh?" He said teasingly. "Shut up pinky. Anyway, meet Juvia." Juvia waved at Natsu with her other hand, still grasping her love. Mira got up to go and help Lucy with the snacks. Natsu watched Levy as she moved from Erza who was talking with Juvia and scooted next to him. Natsu shifted over a bit. "So Natsu." Levy said. Natsu looked at her cynically. "Yes?" He replied. "What's the deal with you and Lucy, do you like her?" Natsu looked at her with a funny look. Even though he understood what she meant, he decided to play it off like he didn't. "Yeah, I hope we become good friends. Just like with everyone else here." Levy glared at him. "I'm glad" She replied happily. Levy knew what he did there. Levy and Natsu chatted for a few moments about school stuff but honestly Natsu wasn't really paying attention. He was looking over at the blonde haired girl in the kitchen who was stumbling about with her white haired friend. To Levy's suspicions, she thought she was right.

 **I decided that chapters will have to be shorter so I can fit in the time to write without random breaks. Holidays ya know? Next chapter will be up soon. Probably tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One hour later

Natsu was going back and forth in his brain on whether to try socializing or not. Sometimes he'd have this spark and wanted to talk to everyone but couldn't completely break out until someone else did something humorous or spoke to him first. He felt as if people only came because of Lucy. There were about over 15 people in his apartment and he continued to sit on the couch glaring at others beforehand. Lucy was off with Mira, Lissana, and Levy in his room, which he couldn't get to because of the people. Also, Erza looked like she was standing guard at the front door while talking to a guy with dark blue hair. Gray and Juvia chatted in the kitchen weirdly close as Gray tried scooting away to get some sort of space. Natsu sat alone at his own party. There were people sitting next to him that he didn't feel like interacting with. They were very intense and actually intimidated him. Two sat on both sides of him and talked to each other ignoring Natsu's presence. Natsu really felt confused. Natsu desired to speak one word to these people but found it extremely difficult.

"Hey Natsu, come on. We're going to my place." Lucy said coming up to him. Natsu didn't know what it was about but followed her out the door. Natsu looked back and saw Gray following them. "Go on Natsu, I'm coming too." Natsu turned around towards Lucy and started walking into her apartment. Natsu heard the door shut behind him but Gray wasn't there. "I'll be outside, just in case anyone tries to come in." Gray said. Natsu could hear another door open and shut and could hear Juvia fangirling over Gray for some odd reason. "Sit down with me Natsu." Lucy commanded. Natsu sat down with a blank expression. They sat for a few seconds without saying a word. Lucy had her hands balled up to her mouth with her hands on her knees and was staring down at the ground. Natsu just stared at her. "I completely get why you're like that. I'm not one for it either." Lucy said. "For what?" Natsu asked. "Me and the girls besides Erza went to the back because we wanted to be with each other. Erza invited Jellal who brought over more people then we thought so I asked for us to go back into your room." Natsu glared at her. "You seem like a people person." Natsu stated. "I am I guess. But I don't want to be around a bunch of juniors and seniors." She explained. "There are a bunch of horny adults in my apartment? Oh shit." Natsu said with concern. " *laughs* Yup!" Lucy said with a smile. "I told Gray to watch you and see how you'd interact with them to get a even better feeling of who you are right now." Lucy assured Natsu. "Why are you trying to test me? If you can't accept who I am then just don't talk to me." Natsu said with a frown. "No Natsu! I'm not testing you to see if you're "acceptable", but I need to figure out how to break you out of your shell so we can know who you are." Lucy said. "That's a really weird way of trying to find that out. I don't even know who I am yet." Natsu responded tensely. He noticed Lucy get up from the couch to his left and walk towards him. Lucy was right in front of him. "Stand up." Lucy ordered. The pink haired teen got on his feet. Natsu looked down at the girl as she looked up at him. Out of nowhere, Natsu felt two arms grace both sides of his neck and saw a blonde haired girl press up against him in a hug. Lucy got up on her toes and hovered her mouth against Natsu's ear. "Then, I'll help you. No funny business." she said. Natsu didn't hug back and stayed silent.

5 hours later

"Natsu change the show. Natsu. Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Natsu jumped up in the couch. "Oh sorry!" he pleaded. Lucy smiled and looked at the teen as he used the remote to look at different shows. Lucy felt too lazy to walk down the hallway and to her bed. She got up and sat next to Natsu and put a pillow on her lap. Natsu was half asleep and brain dead so it took a few minutes for him to notice that Lucy had put his head on her thighs. He looked up at her to question her motives and saw that she had fallen "asleep". Natsu slowly got up and picked her up in his arms bridal style. Lucy blushed but Natsu didn't notice. She just wanted a free ride to her bed. Natsu held his left arm under her back and also his right arm by her legs. He noticed how smooth her skin was. _"I'm such an introverted pervert."_ he thought to himself. Natsu walked through the hall and since the door at the end was open, he was able to see her bed and placed her down when he got there. Natsu decided against tucking her in as she would probably wake up thinking that he did something bad. Turning away, Natsu walked back to the living room and turned off the TV as well as the streaming device. Natsu walked out the door and into his own home. He peaked inside before stepping in and saw everything cleaned up with only one person inside his apartment. Erza. She was sweaty and watching something on his TV. She looked back at him and waved him over. "Where'd everyone go?" Natsu asked. "Oh, everyone's gone. I cleaned up the place for you since you didn't really have any say if the party was taking place or not. Your welcome." Erza responded confidently. "Well uh, thanks." Natsu came over and sat across from her on the C shaped couch. "How did you meet Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Lucy was a lot like you actually. I remember her first day well." Erza stated. Natsu looked on concentrated. "She was very cautious and really didn't have friends before us. She always sat in the back of the class and didn't talk unless she was talked to. She wasn't nervous but always seemed to be searching for something. One day we decided to ask her to sit with us and the rest was history. You came along a few months after that. I think Lucy sees a lot of her in you. But she talks about you in a different way." Erza explained. "What way?" Natsu asked. "Lucy seems to want to have a large bond with you. What kind of bond? I have a clue. But honestly you and her are going to be close considering you guys are only ten feet away and are on good terms." Natsu looked down after hearing this. Almost in disbelief. "Look up." Erza said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I guess I'd better go for now. Oh! I forgot, here's my phone number." Erza handed him the piece of paper as Natsu grabbed for it. Natsu entered the number in his phone as Erza shut the door behind her with a wave. "What an ordeal today has been." Natsu sighed. He walked into his room and collapsed on the bed face first. He turned over onto his back swiftly and was face to face with his pale ceiling. "Things are really changing huh Mom? Dad." Natsu, lost in his thoughts drifted off into a deep sleep.

Natsu woke up refreshed on Saturday. He felt as if nobody could make his day go sour. Yawning, he got up from his bed heading towards the computer. Natsu waited patiently blank minded for the computer to start up. "Oh! The game has the patch early! Time to play!" Natsu said eagerly pressing the play button in the launcher.

Time flew by and before you knew it, noon had finally arrived. Natsu turned off the computer but felt a little grumpy since he still felt like he woke up just minutes ago. He hated mornings. There were sounds coming from Lucy's apartment that made Natsu curious. _"Probably just listening to loud music" he said."_ Natsu went into his kitchen and made himself lunch. Sitting down and turning on his TV, he noticed that the music hadn't stopped. Natsu liked how loud it was as he didn't feel alone. It was almost like Lucy was living with him and was having fun in her room just down the hall. Natsu shook his head and continued watching his anime and eating his lunch. Natsu was a causal anime fan. He only watched what was on his streaming apps. He never really searched around for anything specific. This morning he couldn't focus on what was happening on the screen since he was too lost in his own world. Natsu was looking back on the events of yesterday, he felt very lost but there was a sense of relief in the back of his mind. He understood he was looking for friends that cared but why was he so hesitant he asked himself. Natsu didn't feel like eating.

2:00 PM

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. The loud music was starting to annoy him. Annoy might be an understatement. Natsu was at Lucy's door in seconds. Knocking on the door loudly the door almost immediately opened. Natsu and Lucy were face to face. Natsu was a little startled by how fast the door opened and forgot what he was going to say. "Good afternoon Natsu!" Lucy screamed at him. Natsu looked at her angrily. "Can you turn it down!" Natsu yelled back. "Oh, I'm sorry." Lucy said apologetically. She went over to the laptop and turned down the two speakers while waving Natsu in. Natsu sat down in the same spot that he sat in last night on the L shaped couch. "Sorry Natsu. I was getting a little carried away, I really love that opening." Lucy said sitting down. "What opening is that? What anime is it from?" Lucy just pointed at the laptop which caused Natsu to lean forward to squint at it. "You've been listening to that for the past few hours? On loop?" Natsu asked chucking. "It's really good okay? Shush your mouth." Lucy said huffing towards him. Natsu didn't respond but chuckled at her aggressive response. "I didn't have any coffee this morning, do you wanna go down to Fairy Tail Cafe?" Lucy asked. Natsu thought that it was a bad idea because of Mira's "date" accusations. Also, Gildarts would probably embarrass him. "Nah, why can't we just stay here and hang out?" Natsu asked. Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "Fine. But that means you have to spend the whole day with me." Lucy proposed. "Fine by me!" Natsu said eagerly. "You're reaching out a bit Natsu." Lucy said smiling. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked cursiously. "You came here to talk with me, I didn't have to initiate it. You're also eager to spend time with me. That's a good sign." Lucy said softly. Natsu had on a more cheeky smile. He didn't really think the music playing was that annoying, but it gave him an excuse to come over to Lucy's again like last night. Events he still couldn't get out of his head.

3:00 PM

Natsu and Lucy were sitting next to each other by the next hour. They were watching a sitcom with a pillow in-between them. Lucy didn't want Natsu to try any funny business. Though her comment about her chest from the night before was already confusing enough for Natsu. Natsu looked over at Lucy, she was wearing only some short track shorts and a tank top. While Natsu was wearing sweatpants and a black tank top. Natsu felt like he knew Lucy forever. There was a weird connection that seemed to click after finding out about Lucy's similar past. Lucy looked back at Natsu in the eye and leaned in towards him. Natsu blushed and stood still. Lucy looked at him for a second and the ran her hand across his face. Natsu was in pain. "WHY!" he said clinging to his cheek." Natsu looked at her and decided to hit back with a pillow. Natsu grabbed the pillow next to him and threw it at her in a soft manner. Basically tossed it at her. Lucy threw it back but harder. Then it got to a point when Natsu and Lucy were flailing pillows at each other for what seemed like hours but were only a minute or two. It was somewhat cliché. Lucy ended up winning as all of the pillows were on her side and Natsu had to surrender to the kind of pillow fights. Natsu smiled at her which followed in a returned smile from Lucy. But catching Natsu off guard, he fell back as the pillow hit his face. Hard.

4:00 PM

Natsu and Lucy were in her room watching some romance anime that Natsu found to be really cliché. Lucy had a large bed but Natsu sat in front of the screen like a child as Lucy gazed at the show with sparkly eyes on her bed laying on her stomach. As single-minded as the show was, it was really funny looking back at Lucy who always looked like she was about to cry at every moment. Once the show ended, Natsu stood up and looked back at Lucy whose face was in a pillow crying in a comical fashion. "Hey Lucy." Natsu started. Lucy looked up from her drenched pillow. "Yeah?" She said sniffing. "Let's go down to the Cafe." Lucy's face sparkled.

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the Cafe shortly after Lucy's eyes had stopped raining. Natsu spotted the table where Gildarts and Makarov were sitting. They were drinking and having a fun time. Natsu and Lucy walked over and sat across from the two. "Hey Natsu! Oh, is this your girlfriend from earlier?" Gildarts asked with wicked intentions. Natsu facepalmed. "Yup!" Lucy said. Natsu slowly turned his head to her response. The two old men were shocked by her response. "Just kidding! But Natsu would do nicely when I think about it." She said nudging his elbow. Natsu had a "really" expression on his face. The two old men cracked up at Lucy's flirtatious statement. "Oh hey Lucy! Hi Natsu! I had fun last night at your place Natsu!" Mira said waving while jogging towards them. It was almost like the whole pub started staring at the teen. The fact that the beautiful Mirajane had gone to the boy's house shocked everyone as they had the wrong idea. "Well he is cute" Natsu heard a girl say. Natsu blushed and chuckled at the situation. "You amused by this attention you perv?" Lucy leaned in and whispered at him. Natsu shook his head sternly. "What would you guys like?" Mira asked holding up her notepad. _"Was she blushing?"_ Natsu thought to himself. Natsu and Lucy both ordered coffee with only 2 creams and turned back towards the old men as Mira ran off with their order. "What's all this about you and Mira huh Natsu?" Gildarts asked Natsu with a grin. Makarov glared at Natsu awaiting his response. "It's not what you think. Natsu was actually at my place for a while!" Lucy said excitedly. "We actually are spending the whole day together!" Gildarts and Makarov looked at Natsu with the most mischievous looks. "Not like that! Me and Lucy are just friends!" Natsu reassured them. Lucy had a gleam in her eye after he said that. He actually said she was his friend.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom". Natsu said walking over towards the restrooms. Lucy watched the boy as he entered the door. "So you got the hots for Natsu huh?" Gildarts said with another sheepish grin. Lucy blushed. "Don't worry, if you do, we won't say a word to Natsu." Makarov said. Lucy smiled at the short old man. "I'm really happy to see that the boy has found a true friend in you. You seem to have a strong connection by the way you look at him. Knowing Natsu, it's weird to see him click with someone so quickly. I hope this isn't a false alarm. Natsu has gone through a lot of pain these few months. You understand this right?" Lucy nodded at Makarov to go on. "I see. What makes you so happy to be around Natsu?" Gildarts and Makarov focused on Lucy and anticipated her answer.

"Well. He's just like me. Shy at times, short temper, but is just looking for good people to surround himself with. I know his pain. I saw it the moment he was silent for once and not making those crude jokes. He might have the pieces I need to feel complete and I might have his. I hope." Lucy explained. Makarov and Gildarts smiled.

Natsu looked in the mirror of the bathroom. The reflection of himself was shining ever so brightly. Natsu didn't feel alone for the first time in what felt like centuries. Where did Lucy come from? Why is her friendship being handed to him for free. Was it really this simple? Either way, he was going to reach. He was going to accept them. He was going to accept her.

"Hey uh, kid. Can you step aside? You've been staring at yourself for the past minute and I need to wash my hands." the stranger said. "Oh sorry" replied Natsu walking out the door.

Makarov and Gildarts left and Lucy was sitting at the table by herself sipping her cup of coffee. Natsu sat down and didn't question the other two's whereabouts. Natsu took a sip out of his coffee. They sat without speaking with grins on their faces just like from the other day. "I'll reach out more Lucy. You are my friend after all." Natsu declared. Lucy looked at him with a funny look. "Prove it then". Natsu slid his coffee towards her. "Better perk up Lucy. It's going to be a fun". Lucy slid his coffee towards him. Natsu looked at her questioningly. Was he being rejected? "I think you'll need it. You might need that "perk" if you wanna keep up with me!" Lucy said smiling wide. Natsu smiled back with no hesitation.


	8. Chapter 8 - Mira and Lucy's Legs

Chapter 8

Natsu woke up a little more tired and weak than the day before. He and Lucy had walked home together and went into their respected parts of the building. Natsu remembered how sad Lucy looked walking away into her apartment. _"We had a really fun time. I've never felt so happy this year!"_ Natsu thought happily. Natsu got out of bed and went straight out the door. He looked at Lucy's apartment door and thought to himself. _"Too soon?"_ Natsu shrugged and lifted his hand towards the door. "Hey Natsu!" a voice behind him yelled. Mira was running up the stairs with a bag. "Let's hang out at your place. I have something really important to tell you." Mira looked at Natsu and noticed what he was about to do. "Natsu. Why are you going to Lucy's so early in the morning?" Mira asked with a mischievous grin.

"Nothing!" Natsu said flailing his arms around. "I was just gonna ask her for some flour. Yeah that's it!" Natsu lied. Mira and Natsu looked at each other for a few seconds. Natsu looked down at the ground. "That was the corniest and worst excuse I've ever heard." Mira said with a disappointed face. "You like her." Mira said again with a joking tone. Natsu blushed.

"Sit wherever." Natsu told Mira. Mira sat down on the couch as Natsu sat across from her. Mira patted to the spot next to her, basically commanding the teen to sit right next to her. As Natsu sat down, Mira immediately started talking.

"Since you're now part of our little group. I decided that we have to hang out more."

Natsu stared at the white haired girl. "What." he asked. "What was so important? I'll gladly hang out with you! I thought something bad happened."

"Nah, hopefully I won't make Lucy jealous. Maybe you could give me a massage. I bet you'd like that huh?"

Natsu scooted over a bit but Mira followed.

"And you'll never know. Maybe I'll pay you back afterwards." Mira said seductively while touching his chest.

"Very funny Mira" Natsu said worried also scooting away from the waitress.

"Natsu. What kind of girl do you think I am? Of course I'm kidding! Or am I?" Mira responded with a mischievous grin at the end of her sentence.

"Whatever, lets go to my room."

"So forward!" Mira said seductively.

"Shush!"

Mira and Natsu hung out in his room for a long time. Since it was 8:00 when he woke up, he didn't mind staying in on Sunday. Mira and Natsu actually shared a lot of things in common. Not as much as Lucy but enough to become closer. Mira even hogged Natsu's computer to play the new game he had gotten a week back. He was really enjoying her company.

They had hung out until around five o' clock. Natsu and Mira were sitting in the hallway playing a board game.

"I'm glad that you're reaching out a bit more Natsu. We've known each other from the Cafe for a bit but I thought you would have wanted me to go home for coming up to you without notice. Lucy really has helped you and I'm glad." Mira said.

"Lucy knows that I still need time to adapt but I'm happy to keep taking steps towards you guys. I don't want to have to rely on her every time. Thanks for coming over." Natsu responded.

They went back to playing their board game.

Mira laughed to herself. _"Just like Makarov and Gildarts, I'm happy to see he's allowing people into his life. He's kinda cute for being so shy sometimes though."_

It was six and Mira was spent. "Natsu, you really are a fun guy. Wish I would have seen it sooner!" Mira exclaimed talking to Natsu at the door. "If you need anything. I'm here too. Don't feel like Lucy is the only one you have. She hugged him. Natsu blushed wildly. "Tha-Thanks Mira." He said surprised. "I hope we hang out again soon!" Mira said walking out. They waved to each other as Mira headed down the road. "I'll text you tonight!" Natsu said. "I'll be waiting! Maybe there's more than that next time huh?" Mira said teasingly. Natsu chuckled at the flirtatious comment and shut the door. He was going to take a nap.

 **One Hour Later**

"Hey Natsu. You really need to lock the door!" Lucy said barging in. Natsu sprung up when the door opened. "Shit Lucy you scared me." Natsu said. He sat back down as Lucys at beside him.

"I'm sleeping over." Lucy said. "Okay. Wait what?!" Natsu yelled.

"Well we're like best friends now right Natsu? Only makes sense. And I'm your neighbor."

Natsu stared ahead analyzing what the girl had said. This was crazy. He'd never think the term "best friend" would ever be associated with his name.

Lucy kicked up her legs and put them on Natsu's lap. Natsu didn't know what to do. She was wearing gym shorts in the middle of winter again but they were more like really short black leggings. Also she was wearing a white t-shirt. Natsu's mind went crazy and Lucy eventually noticed what she was doing to the poor boy. Natsu laid his hand down on her thigh and rubbed it to tease her. His confidence was sky-high right now.

"You're such a pervert Natsu! Did Mira influence you?" Lucy swiped him with her right foot but let him keep his hand there this once.

"I heard you and Mira over here earlier. How'd it go?" Lucy asked hopeful.

"We actually hit it off great. Not as much as me and you. But I had a good time." Natsu responded still rubbing her leg down.

"You better be reach out like you promised me. But I don't want you to leave me behind while you do that!" Lucy said laughing.

"I won't Luce." Natsu said reaching for the remote with his right hand.

"Thanks for everything. I can't wait to see what lies ahead."

"Me too Natsu. Also, I think that little nickname suits me well!" They exchanged smiles.

 **MORNING**

Natsu and Lucy ended up falling asleep there as they watched anime for a few hours before falling asleep on the couch. Natsu looked down and saw Lucy's legs still on his lap. He picked them up and layed them down on the couch as he got up to get dressed. He made eggs and bacon for him and Lucy for when she woke up.

Lucy woke up to see Natsu with his school outfit on. She looked on the other side of the couch and saw her clothes. Natsu looked over at the girl who literally slept on him. "Mornin Luce!" Natsu said with a smile.

"I like seeing you like this Natsu. Open, kinda flirty and less hesitant. How were my legs?" Lucy said chuckling.

"Smooth". Natsu replied grinning.

"Pervert. Kinda creepy! You're like a whole new person! But I will say it did feel good, really weird saying that." Lucy said sitting down as Natsu put down her plate. "I feel at home here." Lucy said out loud on accident.

"Did I say that out loud? Embarrassing!" Lucy said blushing. Natsu chuckled but didn't respond. He was just happy that the girl was comfortable. This was the third night in a row they had spent together. They felt like old friends.


	9. Chapter 9 - Mira and Natsu's Deal

Chapter 9

Christmas Break

Natsu and Lucy continued to spend most of their time together, switching out from night to night at their different places. Currently they were at Lucy's playing a board game for fun with Gray and Erza.

"Natsu, stop cheating." Gray pointed out.

"What are you talking about jerk? I'm playing just fine." Natsu argued.

"Calm down pinky, you're getting ahead of yourself. Just stop cheating!" Gray yelled at the defensive teen.

They locked foreheads growling at each other as Erza and Lucy decided to stay out of it for once. This had been going on all night.

"Natsu's been with us for a little over a month, I can't believe how much closer your are to him then us Lucy." Erza said.

Lucy blushed. "He's a nice guy! He's honestly my best friend at this point!" Lucy claimed happily. The two looked on at the two and waited for them to sort out the situation.

Natsu was distracted by Lucy for a second and smirked at her. He liked picking fights in front of her because it showed how "strong" he was. Lucy knew better though and so did everyone else.

"Hey stop looking at your girlfriend and pay attention pinky." Gray shouted.

Natsu was startled Gray's outburst and slapped him swiftly while Lucy blushed in the background.

"Alright" Gray said leaping towards Natsu as they wrestled to the death.

 **10:00 P.M**

Natsu and Gray hugged as Gray and Erza left for the night. Erza and Lucy stared at them questioningly.

 _"You'd think after tonight they'd hate each other. But instead they're back to being friends again. Just like always."_ Lucy thought.

Natsu went into Lucy's bedroom while Lucy went into her bathroom. Natsu got out a blanket from Lucy's closet and started to sit it on the floor. He started to sleep in the room with her instead of on the couch so they could talk until they fell asleep, even on school nights. Lucy slept on Natsu's bed when she slept over at his apartment. He slept on the floor.

Lucy walked in with her short leggings again which started to become a trend that Natsu noticed. She hopped into her bed but after shoving Natsu with her elbow which made him stumble forward, caught off guard.

Natsu put the blanket over his body and turned towards Lucy's bed as she reached to turn off the lights. Natsu couldn't see her with his eyes but was able to sense her warm smile as they talked. He heard her shift in her sheets slowly.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, what is it Luce?" He responded.

"I honestly think that being your girlfriend wouldn't be so bad. We're always together anyway. You'll just have more, "benefits" Natsu." Lucy said.

Natsu paused for a moment. "Very funny Lucy. As intriguing as the offer is, Gray was just joking! You know how he is" Natsu replied jokingly.

Natsu turned the other way finding Lucy's joke funny but also left him confused about his feelings for Lucy. She's been there for him for the past month and made him feel special. But he felt he never was able to return the favor.

"Stop thinking like that Natsu. Have some hope!" Lucy said.

Natsu couldn't help but feel like he's heard those words before. Ahh, he remembered.

"You know, why do you say that all the time Lucy? For me to stop thinking like that?" Natsu asked.

"I never told you that I can read the minds of perverted, pink-haired teenagers?" Lucy responded jokingly.

"Funny. I'm laughing so hard right now I might puke Luce." Natsu replied.

"Goodnight Luce" Natsu said.

There was quiet in the room for a minute or two until Lucy asked :

"Natsu I'm cold. Get in bed with me."

Natsu completely froze and stopped breathing for a few seconds. What did she just ask?

"C'mon Natsu I want to cuddle with my best friend is all." Lucy said cheery.

Natsu didn't say anything but slipped into the sheets next to Lucy. He turned towards the door as he felt Lucy wrap her arm around him.

"Hey Lucy. I'm pretty sure that this isn't something just "best friends" do."

"Shut up pillow." Lucy responded.

Natsu was tempted to make some kind of move. He turned towards her and turned on his mischievous alter ego. The hormones were kicking in.

Natsu put his hand on her thigh and pulled her in. Lucy pushed his hand down to her behind as he startled it.

 _"It's finally happening!"_ Natsu thought.

Lucy suddenly smiled and went under the covers attacking Natsu's boxers.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed.

Lucy pulled Natsu's wood and inserted it into her mouth fast and rough. Natsu. Was getting blown. By his best friend. Lucy. He didn't know what to do as her mouth was wet with her saliva. She threw the covers off as she continued sucking Natsu's dick. Her mouth went up and down on his rod as she swirled her tongue around his cock. She stuck her ass in the air as Natsu grabbed her head by impulse and started thrusting into her wet and warm mouth.

Natsu finally ca-

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu woke up from the floor popping the blanket off of him. Lucy was looking down at him blushing.

"Someone had a good dream!" Lucy said pointing at Natsu's erection.

Natsu ran out of her room and into the bathroom to change. For a dream, that was pretty aggressive. Lucy laughed and went to make breakfast, knowing just what he had done to the boy in the past month. Natsu failed to notice that Lucy was wearing a long t-shirt that Natsu wore but she wasn't wearing panties.

"Okay, I'm back." Natsu said walking into the kitchen panting heavily.

"Natsu if you need to rub one out just ask." Lucy chuckled looking at him.

"Lucy. You're killing me with your jokes." Natsu said exhausted with her constant teasing. It was times like these where Lucy always knew how to manipulate his annoying hormones he was thinking.

"What if I'm not joking?" Lucy walked up to him and rubbed his chest.

"Lucy." Natsu said sternly.

Lucy was loving how obvious Natsu was.

"I can make your "dreams" come true Natsu. Just ask." Lucy said softly.

Lucy got on her toes and kissed his cheek. She'd never done this to a boy before but it was really funny to see Natsu squirm under her presence.

 _"Why is she always like this in the morning?"_ Natsu thought with confusion.

Lucy resumed her cooking as if nothing happened.

 _"It's going to be a long day"._ Natsu thought.

Few Hours Later (Afternoon)

"Hey Lucy let's go to the Cafe! I just got a text from Gray". Natsu proposed.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here, why don't you go and hang out with him?".

Natsu sighed and walked out the door as Lucy waved goodbye. Natsu shortly arrived at the Cafe but didn't notice Gildarts around. Mira was waving towards him from behind the counter where Gray was sitting at. Natsu sat next to him in the other seat.

"What's up Natsu!" Gray said as the fistbumped.

"You're pretty much the only guy friend I have out here that I'm close to besides Gageel."

"Hmm, never heard of him." Natsu said. Mira came up to the two and handed Natsu a cup of coffee. She winked at him.

"I think Mira is taking a liking to you Natsu! She told me and Erza about that time you hung out a few weeks back, well, did you hit?" Gray said smirking.

"Gray. I'm still here." Mira said angrily.

Natsu decided to stay out of their little argument as he'd never seen Mira so embarrassed. Mira and Gray went on for about five minutes talking about Natsu and Mira's "feelings" towards him. Natsu was flattered by all of the sudden attention he had obtained recently. Mira eventually sat next to Natsu with a glass of water and pulled out her phone to play a game before she headed out.

"This is the worst first day of Christmas Break ever Natsu! Why did I have to work today this early in the morning. At least it's over." She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. Gray looked at what was transpiring before him and chuckled.

"All the girls like you Natsu, ever since you came along, nobody thinks I'm the pepperoni." Gray said crossing his arms.

"Pepperoni?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, like every other guy was like a cheese and I was the unique and delicious pepperoni." Gray explained.

Natsu stared at him.

"That was really bad."

"I know" replied Gray waving him off.

Gray eventually left and left Mira and Natsu to themselves. Nobody except for Makarov was in the Cafe but he was in the office in the other room. He could hear Natsu and Mira and there was an open window so he could see them as well.

"I really need some money Mira. Do you think I could get a job anywhere around here. My parents are sending me enough money to live but not enough to feed my gaming and anime habits." Natsu asked.

"Funny you say that Natsu, look at that flyer on the wall!" Mira said cheerfully.

Natsu quickly glanced at the paper that said, "Looking for crew members! Talk to Makarov or Mira for more details" Natsu looked at Mira who had a smile on her face. "I'll go get the papers from Makarov, he'll get you set up soon!".

Natsu watched Mira walk into the office while sneaking a peak at her behind, firm and nice. Mira said a few words to Makarov and all of a sudden he was in front of Natsu with a pen and a stack of papers.

"Great to have you on board kiddo!" he said gleefully.

"I didn't even agree to this but hey, better to work with people I know right?" Natsu signed the papers and he and Mira left to go to his place.

 **5 minutes later.**

Natsu and Mira walked down the route to Natsu and Lucy's building.

"What's it like living next to your best friend? Really how close are you two?" Mira asked looking at Natsu.

"Well, me and Lucy are basically roommates at this point!" Natsu laughed.

"I hope one day I can have what you two have, Laxus tore me apart. Thanks for um, being there for me this past month, I know you have your own issues." Mira exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad that I'm able to help you Mira. Sorry we couldn't be friends sooner." Natsu looked down feeling guilty for not gaining the confidence to befriend the white-haired girl.

"We have issues but I'm glad we can help each other in our times of need. Natsu, you're a very close friend of mine you know that?" Mira said.

"You too Mira." Natsu said.

The duo walked side by side and reached Natsu's apartment. Walking in, Natsu noticed Lucy's door was open.

"Oh, hi guys! What are you guys doing at Natsu's? It's like five o' clock?" Lucy asked looking through the doorway.

Mira glanced at Lucy then back at Natsu for his response.

"Why don't you come over Lucy? You can spend the night again." Natsu asked.

"Sure thing! I always liked your bed more Natsu." Lucy said walking back into her apartment.

"Stop doing that!" Natsu yelled.

"That did sound dirty didn't it? Well, I didn't mean it that way you pervert!" Lucy yelled back at Natsu peeping her head back out of the doorway.

Mira smiled and walked inside of Natsu's place as Natsu went with Lucy to talk with her some more.

 _"They're so close." Mira thought._

Mira looked over towards the door.

 _"Why do I feel this way? I shouldn't do this to Lucy. She's been so happy with him."_

Natsu and Lucy burst through the door with tears in their eyes laughing. Natsu had his arm around her as so did Lucy with her arm around his waist.

"Then Gray, he slipped and fell in the middle of the ice rink! We all started laughing!" Lucy shouted giggling.

Natsu let go of her and fell on the floor laughing. He couldn't take the funny any more.

Lucy smiled and got on the ground with him bursting out with laughter.

Mira smiled knowing what she was talking about. She giggled along.

"That was pretty funny." Mira said.

"You remember right Mira? Gray asked you to kiss it so he could flirt with you! What a lame attempt!" Natsu stopped and looked at Mira then back at Lucy. They both died of laughter for the next few minutes.

 _"I want to laugh along, but I wanted to talk with Natsu alone.." Mira was thinking._

 **10:00 PM**

Mira looked to her right and looked a little sad at what she saw. Lucy had fallen asleep on Natsu's lap and was snoring so comically. Natsu was watching the movie along with Mira while his hand was on Lucy's head.

Mira looked at Natsu and got up towards the balcony screen door next to the front door of his apartment.

"Natsu, can I talk with you for a minute?" Mira asked.

"Sure but why do we have to go outside? It's freezing!" Natsu questioned.

Mira gave a sad look and Natsu immediately put a pillow under Lucy's head and walked out onto the balcony.

Natsu closed the screen door.

"What's up? You feeling okay? You're lookin a little pale there Mira." Natsu said concerned.

Mira stayed silent.

"The moon and the stars look great. I like cloudy days, but not cloudy nights. They ruin what makes seeing past this world so great. Just wish you could break through it sometimes you know?" Natsu said smiling looking upwards.

"Natsu. You really don't know what's going on do you?" Mira asked.

Natsu looked over at Lucy.

"I noticed that you make a face everytime I talk to Lucy. When I laugh with her. When I touch her. Why is that? Do you think I'm going to take advantage of her?" Natsu asked sternly.

Mira locked eyes with Natsu.

 _"No Natsu, No! That's not what I was getting at. I can't do it." Mira thought._

"Lucy's what made me gather this confidence. She's my savior. I won't take advantage of what we have. It's too sweet and nice to have. You can trust me Mir-"

"Natsu I think I'm falling for you." Mira said.

Natsu froze and stared at Mira.

Mira had a tear in her eye at the silence that met her and turned towards the screen door and opened it swiftly.

Walking forward, she bumped into something. It was a shocked, Lucy.


	10. Chapter 10 - Forget, Please

Chapter 10

Lucy smiled at Mira.

Lucy walked back to the couch and laid on her stomach.

"You guys going to watch the movie or what?" Lucy asked.

Natsu walked back in giving Mira a questioning look.

Natsu sat next to Lucy who scooted over to the corner of the couch instead of resuming her nap on Natsu's lap.

Mira stood and watched almost breaking into tears by Lucy's gesture towards Natsu.

Natsu looked at Lucy who didn't look back at him. She was just sitting there, looking at the screen but not watching what was going on in the movie.

 _"Did she hear Mira? Oh shit."_ Natsu thought.

"I think I'd better head out for tonight. I'll see you later guys." Mira walked out the door calmly.

Natsu looked over the back of the couch at Mira. He didn't know what to do, he sat down and waved his hand as Lucy didn't say a word.

Mira shut the door while both of the teens could hear her run down the steps and sniffling occur.

Lucy clenched her eyes as tight as she could to not let out tears.

Natsu didn't notice.

 _"Why would she act this way? I thought she would be happy that a girl has taken interest into me?"_ He thought.

Lucy got up on her feet.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Natsu." Lucy said.

"Alright Lucy. Sleep tight." Natsu responded.

Lucy walked into his room and shut the door.

She fell into the bed and tried to sleep for what seemed like hours were actually a mere few minutes.

She jumped hearing the door creak open and heard footsteps enter the room.

Natsu, half-asleep, laid down his sheets. Lucy looked at him through the darkness as the light from the hallway showed his nice complexion.

Natsu set up his sleeping area on the floor and looked at Lucy with a smile as he laid down, not noticing that she was awake.

As Natsu pulled his covers over him. Lucy pulled one side of the blanket away.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy started.

"Hmm?" Natsu hummed.

"Get in with me, I'm cold." Lucy commanded.

"Well, okay." Natsu said in his sleepy state.

Lucy scooted over and put a pillow in between them. 

Natsu slipped in and fell asleep immediately. At least he could sleep in his own bed was what he was getting out of this.

Lucy drifted off to sleep in a deep blush.

 **Morning 7:00**

Natsu woke up and looked over at the clock across room. He decided to keep it away from him so he would have to get up on school days to turn it off. Natsu got up and looked over to the left side of his bed.

 _"Did I make Lucy sleep on the floor?"_ Natsu asked afraid of the consequences.

"Natsu, come here!" Lucy shouted from the living room.

Natsu rushed over.

Lucy was squeezing her finger and making a squeamish face.

"Owwie! I burnt my finger Natsu! Kiss it!" Lucy said sticking her finger in front of his face.

"What? Why? You're 16 years old not 5!" Natsu complained.

"But it hurts!" Lucy yelled.

"No!" Natsu yelled back.

"I'm gonna get a band-aid. Get some ice to put on it." Natsu said walking towards his bathroom.

 _"Damn, thought that would work!"._ Lucy thought smiling.

 **Gray**

"Hey Juvia?" Gray said leaving his bedroom.

"What is it?" Juvia asked with her egg sandwich on her lap. Juvia is Gray's roommate.

The two met in school the previous year and had so much fun that they decided to move in after getting permission from their parents. Apparently, Gray and Juvia were moving so this solution was better for the two so they could stay with their friends.

"Mira texted me last night, apparently she told Natsu that she's falling for her and Lucy saw it happen."

Juvia looked up with her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Why would she do that to Lucy? Poor girl doesn't deserve that!"

"Mira is going through a lot, being around Natsu and Lucy is probably really toxic." Gray told Juvia.

"I understand, but really, Lucy obviously has fallen for Natsu hard. Why interfere?" Juvia questioned.

Gray shrugged.

"We can talk to Mira later. I made breakfast so get it and sit down with me." Juvia demanded.

"Geez, why so bossy this morning?" Gray asked.

Juvia scoffed.

 **Mira**

Laxus thrusted inside of Mira fast and rough. Mira cried in joy and remorse for the man who broke her heart a month ago. Mira called Laxus asking for help after getting home the following night.

Laxus pounded inside of Mira making a wet, slapping noise as he rammed into her from behind.

"Make love to me Laxus!"

"Only a little more!" Laxus roared.

"I love you Laxus!" Mira shouted as they came together.

The two laid there in a pool of sweat.

"Why did you say that Mira?" Laxus asked.

Mira grasped his rod.

"Because I miss this." Mira said about to wrap her lips around him and clean up her mess.

Laxus got up fast.

"Mira, me and you were talking about your love for Natsu and now you're saying this to me? Get yourself together." Laxus said putting on his clothes.

"You're good pussy but honestly, you're a little messed up in the head. Call me when you need me." Laxus said exiting the room.

"But I do need you..." Mira said reaching out in desperation.

The tears resumed.

 **Night : Natsu**

"Soo Lucy? What is that?" Natsu asked.

"It's spaghetti you meanie!" Lucy yelled.

"It looks like worms. Maybe worse." Natsu said.

Lucy took a forkful of the dish and stuffed it into Natsu's mouth.

"How is it jerk!?" Lucy screamed.

Natsu chewed and swallowed.

"I give it a seven out of nine."

"What kind of score is that?" Lucy asked.

"What I give your food." Natsu said smiling.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle herself. Natsu was really goofy today. But she couldn't stop thinking about the previous night.

"Hey Natsu, let's talk about last night." Lucy said.

Natsu knew what she was talking about.

"I don't love Mira Lucy. She's going through too much and I'm there as a friend. Nothing more." Natsu said looking her in the eye.

"If you want her, I won't hold you back. I'll- I'll support you." Lucy said with a fake smile.

"You just stuttered." Natsu spotted laying down his fork.

"So what? Just a little mistake." Lucy said.

"Don't lie to me. You never stutter in serious conversations." Natsu said with a smirk.

"What are you implying?" Lucy asked.

"Doesn't matter. I just have one question." Natsu started.

"What's that Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"How do you feel about me? Who am I to you?" Natsu asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **I reccommend reading this while listening to this song here.** **watch?v=48IsuZ1mc18**

"Well, you're my best friend Natsu." Lucy responded to him dead in the eye.

Natsu chuckled.

"Of course!" Natsu cheered.

 _"How long will it take for me to change those words? We can make each other do anything. But it seems I can't change those words."_ Natsu asked himself.

 _"Love me Lucy Heartfillia. That's the only way I can repay you. By loving you._ "

Lucy curiously looked at Natsu.

 _"Do you love me Natsu? Please hand me those words. I will embrace them with everything I have." Lucy said to herself._

Lucy didn't notice Natsu get up and stand in front of her.

Their faces were only inches away.

Natsu leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek as she puckered her lips.

Natsu moved to her ear and whispered into it.

"Best friend huh? Got it Luce."

Natsu walked into the living room and laid on the couch.

Lucy felt like a fool, being played like that so easily.

Her cheeks were warm and her hands were warm from his presence.

Lucy felt played, but not in a bad way.

 _"Is this your game Natsu? Your not as good as you think you are. I'll get my revenge!"_ Lucy smiled at the boy who acted as if nothing happened.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight Natsu." Lucy said as she walked to the room as Natsu followed yawning loudly.

Lucy got changed into her short black leggings again and slipped into the bed with Natsu.

Natsu blushed but didn't say a word as Lucy backed up her behind onto his lower body area.

"I'm cold again Natsu, hug me." Lucy said.

Natsu did as he was told and brought her in closer.

Lucy grinded up against the poor teen causing him to get an erection.

Natsu was completely gone. Lucy had woken the beast.

Natsu put his hand on her lower back almost centimeters away from her butt.

But Lucy brought his hand up and looked back with a grin.

Natsu rolled his eyes and spent the next ten minutes trying to fall asleep with his penis laying on his best friends butt.

 _"It's going to be a long night."_ Natsu thought to himself.

 **Morning**

Natsu woke up and looked down at the girl in front of him. He noticed his hand was touching something smooth and silky. Natsu didn't want too much trouble so being wise withdrew his hand from wherever it was.

Lucy was facing him and was cuddling him like a bear with her legs over him.

Natsu thought that she was cute like this and wanted to stay like this forever.

*yawns*"Good morning!" Lucy said.

Natsu saw her eyes open in shock as he felt a sting on his arm.

"Did you just pinch me? Ow!" Natsu yelled jumping out of bed.

"Well, you did have your hands all over me last night! Pervert!" Lucy yelled.

"But you-" Natsu started until Lucy interrupted him.

"No buts. I think you've had enough of them already." She said walking off with a scoff.

 _"She's really cute when she's upset. But what is she talking about?"_ Natsu rubbed his head trying to think but gave up and went to spend more time with Lucy.

 **Gray**

"Let's go see Natsu and Lucy today Juvia." Gray said thrusting into the blur-haired vixen.

"Weird you're- talking- about this- OH GOD - now." Juvia said.

Gray continued pounding into the wavy haired goddess on the kitchen counter.

"God I love our arrangement, I'm glad you got rid of that old haircut too, those weird curls are a step below your new hair."

"Gray, please shut up and- keep going." Juvia begged.

Gray lifted her off the kitchen counter and had her ride him as he held her.

"God, all mine whenever I want." Gray smirked.

"Guess so, unless- you ge-t on my- nerves." Juvia said smiling back.

They kissed passionately.

Gray using all of his strength forced Juvia to bounce on his dick as she rode him.

Swiftly after their short exchange of words, Gray place her on the ground and entered from behind. Juvia raised her ass in the air as Gray entered her fast and rough.

Juvia felt Gray pulsing inside of her making her reach climax.

Gray soon came inside of her.

Gray looked up at the ceiling as Juvia suctioned out his last drops.

"We're never going to move out are we?" Gray asked.

 **To make up for the people who wanted the old story with the Mira and Natsu Lemon, I actually gave you guys the Gray and Juvia lemon. This was the situation from the start so don't worry if you think I rushed it.**

 **Next chapter coming out tomorrow, will be longer. Aiming for 3,000 words if I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mira looked at her phone waking up for the day.

 _"Wake up sleepy head! It's my first day at work today!"_ texted Natsu.

Mira smiled.

 _"Though I fucked everything up, at least he still talks to me like a friend."_ Mira thought.

Mira stood up from her bed and walked over to her closet to pick out her waitress uniform.

 _"I wonder how cute I'll look if I lifted up the skirt a little more? Natsu might like it."_ Mira thought.

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks.

 _"He's not mine."_ Mira thought.

 **Natsu**

"Lucy can you hurry up I'm gonna be late!" Natsu yelled.

"Stop your whining Natsu! I'm almost done here." Lucy yelled back.

 _"I'm so gonna be late today. Makarov is going to be really upset."_ Natsu thought to himself clenching up his fists.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming." Lucy calmly stated walking out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe that you finally got a job! Now you can take me out to eat later!" Lucy squealed with joy.

Natsu smiled. That would be nice. But what would that imply.

 _"I might just do that."_ Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu and Lucy headed out the door and were startled by the appearance of Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Gray.

There was also another guy with many piercings around his face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked.

"We came to cheer you on Pinky! By the way, this is Gageel. He's going to be with us on the way there Levy said clinging to the black haired teen.

"Sup." Gageel waved.

Lucy smiled and waved back while Natsu stared at him.

"Nice to meet you Gageel." Natsu said crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Whatever." Gageel responded harshly.

The group traveled down to the bar with Natsu and Lucy at the front laughing as everyone watched the two act like a couple.

"So are these two a thing?" Gageel asked.

Lucy heard him but Natsu was too excited to notice since they had just gotten to his new workplace.

Lucy smiled looking down.

 _"I wonder if Natsu thinks the same way?"_ She thought to herself.

Natsu entered the building first and smiled at Makarov and Gildarts who were chatting with Mira at the bar.

Heading over there, Natsu noticed Mira's worried expression, she looked scared about what might come from working together today.

"Natsu! You just missed me trying to pick up this beautiful lady right here." Gildarts waved.

"You do know she's sixteen right?" Natsu said with a very serious look.

"Sure, but the age of consent here is only fifteen." Gildarts said with a nod.

"You really are a creepy old man." Natsu said annoyed.

Natsu sat down with Makarov to avoid Gildarts and his awkward tendencies.

Lucy sat next to him and played with her phone while waving to everyone as they gave Natsu and her the thumbs up.

"I can't believe they all came out here to walk with us here." Natsu said.

"You're staying Lucy? It might get boring though." Natsu told Lucy.

"Well Natsu, I forgot to tell you something uber important." Lucy said.

He made a face at her with confusion and anticipation.

"Oh that's right Natsu, Lucy works here now too! I think it was Levy who came in the other day and got her an application." Makarov explained.

Natsu beamed and locked the blonde in a bear hug as she hugged back.

"My best friend works here too? Things are just getting better and better!" Natsu said as they both jumped up and down attracting attention from everyone.

"Hey, could you kids stop that and get to the back! I need to tell you guys what to do!" Makarov shouted.

"Don't worry old man, we're going." Natsu reassured as they walked to the back.

Mira looked down.

 _"Why am I not happy again? Lucy's my friend I should be with them cheering."_ Mira thought to herself.

Gildarts looked at Mira and rubbed her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Mira, if you need to talk just tell me. I see that look in your eye." Gildarts assured.

Mira looked at Gildarts knowing his true intentions.

"All you want from me is sex old man. Don't lie to me." Mira said walking off.

Gildarts reached his hand out to her but settled it back down.

" _Stubborn kids. I'm not that terrible!"_ Gildarts sighed and drank his morning beer like any other morning.

 **IN THE BACK**

"Mira and you guys will switch places attending the bar and making the drinks. Natsu, press the buttons when the order comes up. The machine will make it for you in which Lucy will get the napkins, the straw and the lid and put it on there. Simple." Makarov told them as they nodded.

"Easy!" Lucy said.

"Sure is!" Natsu said looking at Lucy with a smile.

"Alright you kids, don't you go doing anything frisky in here. I'll know." Makarov said sternly. He left and went to the front.

They both blushed and looked away from each other.

 **Nearing the end of the day**

"I'm really glad that your here Natsu, this is boring as hell!" Lucy yelled.

"I know huh?" Mira said popping up by the door way shyly.

The three stood in silence.

The draft in the back was getting chilly as the three awkwardly stood there without one saying a word.

"I'll just go. Lucy can I talk to you?" Mira asked.

Natsu looked at Lucy as she walked off with Mira into the storage closet.

Mira shut the door behind them.

"Mira, before you start crying. I need you to know that I'm not angry with you." Lucy said.

Mira broke down in tears as Lucy held her in her arms.

"I'M SO SORRY LUCY! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU BUT I HAD TO CONFESS SO I WOULDN'T HURT LATER ON!" Mira cried.

Lucy looked at the door without an expression.

"Mira, you and Laxus just broke up. You're trying to fill a void. But going and fucking your ex every night is going to help you. Neither will trying to be with a guy that your friend also loves." Lucy said.

Mira looked up at Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"You really love him don't you? So much that you won't hate me for interfering?" Mira asked.

"I never hated you in the first place Mira. You and Natsu are close too and I don't want to stop him from making his own choices. If he wants you, then I won't stop him. But just know that I love him. So please. Consider that the next time you talk to him." Lucy asked with a tear shedding from her eye.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Mira said.

"Is there something to forgive?" Lucy asked.

The two smiled and hugged one more time before walking out to see Natsu expecting bruises on each other. But they didn't know that.

"We'll see you later Mira!" Natsu said waving to Mira as she stayed behind at the cafe.

Mira looked at the door as they left.

 _"He'll never be mine will he? All I feel is pain."_ Mira thought to herself. Mira felt a hand gloss over hers. It was Gildarts.

"Do you need to talk? I'm all ears." He asked.

Mira looked at him hopefully.

"I guess so. You can come over if you want."

"That'll do fine." Gildarts replied.

The two walked to Mira's house swiftly.

 **Natsu**

"We work in the same place Lucy!" I can't believe it!" Natsu got worked up.

"It's awesome! Even though it's really boring." Lucy responded with a slump.

The two walked down the same route to their respective homes softly talking to each other until they were only a mere few feet away from the staircase to their homes.

"It was only over a month ago where I was surprised to see you trying to carry your boxes into your apartment." Natsu said with a chuckle.

"Thanks again for helping me with that large one. I was so stubborn." Lucy responded.

"You still are." Natsu replied.

Lucy softly smacked him on the head puffing out her cheeks.

"So Makarov gave me some money out of his pocket that I'll be paying out of my first paycheck." Natsu said.

"That means you can buy me dinner!" Lucy squealed jokingly.

Natsu stopped and grabbed her hand startling her.

The two met eye to eye.

"What's up?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu and Lucy stood there in a moment of silence as he grasped her hand tightly.

Lucy felt the sweat of both of their hands mix together, both were nervous at the same time.

"Hey Lucy, will you go on a date with me?" Natsu asked.

The stars shined on the two teens who a month ago were just neighbors. But would soon be something else. Something more.

Lucy's heart fluttered as she got on her toes as they locked lips.

Natsu pulled her in and hugged her as they both returned each other's kiss.

"I guess you're not as dense as I thought huh?" Lucy said with a smile.

"Yes Natsu, I'd love to go on a date with you. But on two conditions." Lucy said holding her arms around his neck.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"One, you don't spend a dollar of that money." Lucy started.

"Deal." Natsu said.

"What's second?"

Lucy always had the warm hands unlike the cold of Natsu's.

"Tell me that you love me."

Natsu kissed her on the forehead and worked his way down to her lips.

"No problem." Natsu said.

"But you didn't say it!" Lucy pouted letting the teen go as he laughed at her outburst.

"It's pretty obvious huh? I love you Lucy. I love you so much. You've become a part of me. I love you."

Lucy beamed and grabbed his hand as they headed up to her apartment.

 _"It's going to be a fun date."_ They both thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I got an idea. We can make cookies!" Lucy said jumping up and down through her apartment.

Natsu locked the door behind them, tonight was going to be something special.

Lucy walked into her room and laid the coat on her bed. Natsu sat in the living room waiting for the girl as he also undressed down to his long white shirt and sweatpants. Lucy wore the leggings that Natsu liked a lot from the day before. Also she wore his long red shirt.

"Alright Natsu, let's go on our date!" Lucy squealed with joy.

"Coming." Natsu said with a grin.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything else? I'd like to take you out somewhere if you'd like?" Natsu asked Lucy.

Lucy looked at the now shy teen with sparkles in her eyes.

Lucy got behind Natsu and started to push him into the kitchen.

"Okay, I get it, no using the money." Natsu said.

Lucy puffed her cheeks and smiled at him.

Natsu leaned in for another kiss but was stopped by the girls right hand as she looked away.

"Eager much? If we make nice cookies than maybe I'll give you more than just a kiss huh?" Lucy said with a smile.

 _"She's so mean when she teases me."_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Grab the aprons and let's get to work!" Lucy yelled.

"Hooray!" Natsu said sarcastically.

"Don't give me sass!" Lucy commanded hearing the snarkiness in his voice.

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu also responded sarcastically.

Lucy wrestled him to the ground as they tumbled about, forgetting about the baking.

 **After the little wrestling match**

"You weren't even trying! You just laid there!" Lucy accused while fixing her hair.

"Why would I fight back?" Natsu said with a grin.

"Creepy." Lucy said with a giggle.

"C'mon, let's go bake!" Natsu declared entering the kitchen with her again.

Lucy grabbed the cookie mix and read the instructions. Natsu had his arm around her as she read and turned on one of the anime shows they were watching the last time they hung out.

 _"Anime, cookies and this girl that I love all at once!"_ Natsu said thinking to herself.

Lucy looked back towards Natsu, comforted by him just having his arm around her made her feel very warm. Natsu watched the show, not noticing the blonde looking at him.

"Alright Natsu, get one of those big bowls!" Lucy demanded.

Natsu got the bowl out of the high cabinet and put it in front of Lucy as she glared at the bakc of the cookie mix bag.

"Check." he confirmed.

"Add cookie mix to bowl."

Lucy dumped the mix in the bag.

Lucy leaned over the counter while Natsu was in the back glancing at the girl's behind which Lucy knew would garner his attention.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Are you doing anything perverse back there? I'm trying to read." She continued.

Natsu startled by the question decided to fight back.

"Maybe." He said crossing his arms.

Lucy shook her head but smiled at his resistance.

"Alright perv, go and get some eggs out of the fridge." Lucy told Natsu calmly.

Natsu did as told and read over her shoulder to see that he had to break two eggs over the bowl.

"Check." Natsu said and looked back at the girl awaiting for more instructions.

Lucy got a cutting board and mixed the contents of the bowl.

Natsu looked over at Lucy and took glances at her and the TV.

 _"C'mon Natsu, don't just stand here! Your on a date!"_ He thought to himself.

Natsu nodded his head to himself and walked up to Lucy and put his hand on her back startling her.

"Hey Lucy? Let me do this part." Natsu said.

Lucy blushed and scooted aside as Lucy tugged on his arm.

Natsu plowed away with his hands at the mix which almost intimidated Lucy with his skill.

"Alright tough guy, put roll them up and put them into the oven!" Lucy announced.

Natsu smiled and got out the tray to put the rolls of cookie dough on and placed them in before setting the timer for thirty minutes.

"What do we do-"

Lucy hugged Natsu on her toes and kissed him hard on the lips.

Natsu returned her gesture as they started to swirl their tongues in their mouths.

Natsu was on cloud nine.

Picking her up by her butt he placed her on the counter and made his way down her neck.

"I- couldn't help- myself- Natsu.." Lucy said moaning at his little sucks and slippery brushes.

Natsu continued his work until Lucy pushed him slowly away.

"Something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"You have to wait until the cookies are done Natsu." Lucy said with an evil grin.

Natsu smirked and picked her up and laid with her on the couch to wait for the cookies to be done baking.

 **15 minutes later.**

Natsu kissed Lucy on the head as she cuddled in his arms. Lucy blushed and cutely snuggled up against him more.

"It took you so long Natsu didn't it?" Lucy asked looking up at Natsu.

"Took me long to do what?" Natsu responded.

"To hold me just like this, it's cute that I can hear your heart beating like this. It's so fast!" Lucy put her hand on his chest where his heart was located.

Natsu blushed but just hugged the girl tighter making her squeal inside.

Just then, a loud beep played throughout the apartment. Their cookies were done.

 **Moments later**

Lucy and Natsu sat outside behind the apartment building and gazed out at the stars that hovered over the lights of Fiore. Holding one another under a blanket, the two had a tub of baked goods stored next to them.

Natsu hugged the girl closer so she would feel the warmth of his body as they clanged together.

Lucy looked up at the teen who held her tightly and smiled at him.

Natsu did the same for her.

"I forgot to tell you something before our date Natsu.." Lucy said looking up at the stars.

Natsu glanced back down at the blonde girl before looking back up.

"What's that Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I love you too Natsu. I have ever since that afternoon in the Cafe'." Lucy said with teary eyes.

Lucy wiped the tears from her face as the stars glistened off of her small wet drops.

A hand met her chin as it tipped her head up towards him as they shared another kiss.

 **IT FINALLY HAPPENED PEOPLE!**

 **I try not to leave for a while but school is a thing so I have to take care of that.**

 **Anyway, I might be doing another story soon in the Naruto universe so stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So, Lucy."

Lucy sat up and looked at the boy with a questioning look.

"Yeah? What's on your mind Natsu?"

Natsu didn't hesitate to ask his question.

"Where do we go from here? I don't really know what to do.."

Lucy giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

Natsu confused waited for her little giggle to end.

"Well, since your now my boyfriend, we can do whatever we wanted to do before as just friends!" Lucy said snuggling back up to Natsu.

Natsu smiled and hugged her in his arms as Lucy's chin poked his chest.

"Boyfriend eh? Your my girlfriend then!" Natsu chuckled.

"You're such a kid." Lucy whispered.

The two looked up at the stars, looking forward to the future ahead of them.

The two chatted and laughed not noticing the clouds starting to overtake the sky at a fast pace.

Minutes later, snow started to pour from the sky.

The two got up and ran inside with the blanket and cookies laughing at the unexpected weather. The two laid with Lucy by Natsu's lap.

"What a great date! You really are good at this Natsu..

"It felt like just like any other day, just a little more exciting!" Natsu chuckled.

The two stared at one another after they chuckled for a few moments and smiled.

"No matter what, we're still going to be friends Natsu. But I know I'll always love you." Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu nodded his head, "I will too."

Lucy let out a big yawn as she crawled over to Natsu and kissed him.

Lucy got under the covers and put Natsu's hand around her lower stomach.

Natsu blushed and shivered as his hand hovered above her private parts.

"I want you to put me to sleep Natsu. You get it right? Can you do this for me?" Lucy asked.

Natsu heated up in the cold room after her proposal. The mix of emotions he was feeling were intense, driving him crazy.

"I'll go slow." Natsu said.

"Just make me feel good Natsu. Put me to sleep after this amazing night." Lucy said dragging the covers off the bed leaving them exposed.

Natsu pulled down her leggings and her panties with his left hand and his sweatpants with his right, along with the boxers. He took off his shirt leaving him exposed as well as Lucy's. Lucy unhooked her bra and kept facing away from Natsu.

"I'm a little shy. Sorry." Lucy whimpered turning away from Natsu.

"Don't be, I understand babe." Natsu said.

Lucy slowly turned around with a smile on her face.

"You called me babe! You're so corny." Lucy said giggling.

Natsu looked down at Lucy's breasts. They were round and looked so soft but firm.

"Can I?" Natsu asked.

"S-Sure." Lucy said, her shyness catching up with her.

Natsu applied one hand to her breast and swirled it around in his hand. Lucy moaned loudly. Natsu loved the approval in her moan and leaned forward to suck on her right nipple. Lucy was warmer by the second by the boy's swift movements. After about a minute, Natsu got rougher and sucked harder as well as using both hands on both breasts.

Lucy drooled out a long string of saliva as Natsu played with her tits.

Natsu retracted and looked at Lucy who was in a state of excitement.

Lucy understood and crawled to his side and grabbed his cock. Lucy shyly stroked his dick as Natsu grunted.

"Lucy you're so sexy.." Natsu grunted.

Lucy decided to make him feel better and bent over to put his cock inside of her mouth. Lucy paced herself as she used her tongue to lick around his shaft as her head bobbed up and down. Natsu and Lucy were getting more excited. Lucy slobbed on the teens dick while playing with herself. Lucy started to go faster as he pumped into her head. The pace was so fast that Natsu grabbed her head and started to pump faster into the teens mouth.

Lucy extracted and took a big gulp of air while chuckling at Natsu.

"Slow huh?" Lucy asked cheekly.

"Sorry, you're just so great." Natsu reassured the girl, chuckling an evil laugh.

"Thanks." She shyly said.

"Let's sleep, Natsu. I'm tired." Lucy said.

Natsu put the covers over the two of them when Lucy laid back down next to him. He wished they'd had gone a little farther tonight, but maybe tomorrow something else would lie ahead.

 **MORNING**

Mira and Gildarts had talked all night about her problems. Gildarts had watched the time go by and finally decided it was time to go back home.

"It's morning Mira, I should probably get going. But remember what I said. Maybe Natsu is just not for you. His hearts in a different place and you really need to evaluate what you really want. You're young, beautiful and work hard, don't feel too down." Gildarts reassured the young girl.

Gildarts exited the household.

Mira looked at her phone. She went onto an app where you could share photos online and saw a picture that Lucy took.

Natsu was asleep without a shirt next to her holding each other with smiles.

Emotions flooded Mira, but not as hard as she thought it would.

"I have to move on." Mira told herself.

 **Natsu**

Lucy went into the bathroom with Natsu naked and turned on the shower. Within seconds, the room was filled with smoke.

Natsu went up to Lucy and cupped one of her cheeks. Lucy slowly bent over giving Natsu a clear view of her private parts. Natsu inserted two fingers and began thrusting at a steady pace.

"Natsu, you're- so good!" She shouted as Natsu thrusted his fingers in her steady and fast. Natsu

Lucy climaxed onto the floor and panted fast.

Natsu picked her up and got into the shower and had her against the wall.

The two stared at each other, Natsu was determined as Lucy looked at him with lust after her climax. The hot water rushed against their already warm skin. Lucy dropped down on her knees and clamped on Natsu's member and suctioned it fast, the noises of her mouth were covered by the rushing water.

Natsu laid down in the tub as Lucy hung onto Natsu and didn't stop blowing him for minutes.

"Lucy I'm going to!- "

Lucy muffled her approval and then Natsu climaxed inside her mouth.

The hot water caused a fog to fill the bathroom, hiding the teens from the world outside.

This morning was different from other mornings that the pair had. Less restraint in their relationship caused the two to be able to do what they'd desired for weeks now.

After a steamy shower session the two got out and dried each other off.

Natsu looked up at Lucy in the mirror and couldn't help but start to feel her up from the behind up to her breasts.

"Are you still in this mood?" Lucy looked back at him bending over the sink.

"You really are an animal Natsu, you might need help!" Lucy giggled.

Natsu grabbed his member and glided his hand over her back and lower body.

"Let me..put it in Lucy. Can I?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked back with a worried expression.

"We-we don't have protection!" Lucy squealed.

"I'll pull out?" Natsu said.

"Is that a question?" Lucy asked with a grumpy face.

Although Lucy knew the consequences, she also wanted what he did. The steamy bathroom made the room more hot and also created this stickiness to the two. She thought for a few seconds and looked back at Natsu and nodded.

Natsu's head flew around the room as he slowly guided his dick from behind his new girlfriend. The girl who made his life meaningful, who helped him find himself.

Natsu thrusted slowly in and out of the blonde's pussy. The feeling over took him as Lucy adjusted to having something besides her hand inside of her.

Natsu hugged Lucy's asscheeks as he started to move faster into her, until he was at the point of completely ramming her.

Lucy's breasts flew back and forth as Natsu fucked her from behind on the sink counter. The sweat flying across the room at their fast movements.

Lucy climaxed on his dick before Natsu was able to.

"Can I keep going?" Natsu said to the panting teen.

"YES DON'T STOP!" Lucy shouted, actually making Natsu jump.

Natsu continued to ram into her for a couple of minutes before pulling out of her and ejaculating onto her back, causing her back to shiver from his warm insides.

Natsu laid his cock on top of Lucy's behind as they sat there panting.

Natsu and Lucy were finally one.

 **Fairy Tail Cafe - Afternoon**

Natsu and Lucy showed up at work hand in hand. Lucy and Natsu walked by Makarov and Gildarts who from the get-go understood what was up with the two. They were able to get away from the old men and snuck into their working positions in the back.

Mira was at the front counter as always but was very nice and gentle towards the two, attempting to clear her mind of Natsu's different confidence of today.

Natsu and Lucy talked and flirted more than before but still were best friends. Natsu goofed off with Lucy and she loved to tease him in her tight uniform.

Before they knew it, time had gone by and they were already on their way out for the day.

 **Night**

Natsu and Lucy went to go pick up those birth control pills that she decided to go in for that morning. Since they had work she had pick them up at a later time with her safe days calendar.

Natsu was ecstatic knowing that he didn't have to wear a condom whenever they did it. There were now no real limits.

Natsu and Lucy got home and decided to actually finish that anime from the day before.

Lucy was only in her bra and panties which were blue with white stripes while Natsu was only in his sweatpants. ONLY.

Natsu and Lucy cuddled with Natsu putting his hand on her legs as usual and stroking them.

"Do you have some sort of leg fetish or something?" Lucy asked, why did she when she knew the answer?

"I guess. I'm just weird." Natsu said pulling out his member and nodding towards his girlfriend.

Lucy sighed and got on her fours on the floor while Natsu pumped into her from behind.

 **Hey guys. This might be the end of the story, this story was fun to do but I want to move on to other things and really see how I can be a better writer. I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far! This was my first story with ups and downs and hopefully the next series wont be too far fetched like this one. I might continue this and expand on the characters. But for now, I might dive into some Naruto or Umaru fanfics. I dunno**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Almost Christmas..**

Natsu reached over to his alarm clock giving it a cold stare as it rang his ears almost to the point of deafness. He slammed the top, causing the clock to descend to the floor and dismember into multiple pieces.

"Oh thank god. I hate that thing." Natsu said out loud as he laid back into the bed, wrapping his head around his lover.

Lucy snuggled back up towards him and giggled.

"Why keep it then?"

Natsu tickled her side causing her to jump out of the bed and flip the covers onto his head.

"I gotta wake up somehow!" Natsu said to the girl with her hands at her waist.

Lucy giggled. "Don't expect me to clean it up, I already had too much to clean up last night!" Lucy told Natsu.

"You're cute. I'll make breakfast to calm you down..sweetheart." Natsu said getting up out of his bed and walking towards the door.

Lucy blushed with a grin at her lame nickname.

 **Gray**

"Should we really be heading to their place at this hour? I mean, Lucy only texted the news to me a few hours ago.." Juvia asked, walking alongside her special buddy.

Gray gave her a distinctive look. "Well, let's think about this. It's eleven in the morning and Christmas is only around the corner. Besides, Natsu said that I should come over and help him set up his tree since he's not very good at it."

"He's so cute with his innocent ways!" Juvia teased.

Juvia was caught off guard as she was picked up and was sweeping through the street on Gray's shoulder, the wind making her hair cover her pale face.

"I was just joking!" Juvia laughed.

"Well it was a terrible joke!" Gray shouted, running without breaking a sweat.

 **Mira**

She looked up at the apartment where Lisanna was with her brother Elfman. The two hadn't been heard from in ages Mira thought to herself.

Clanking sounds were heard with Mira's boots connecting to the ground with each step towards the door. She looked beside the glass door which laid a panel with different names on pieces of paper taped to each slot, little beige buttons sat beside them.

"STRAUSS, there we go.." Mira sighed as she stepped back from the buzzing noise that emitted from the panel's speaker after pressing the button.

The door clicked, signaling Mira to open up the door.

Mira walked up the steps to the second floor and knocked on Elfman's door.

Footsteps could be heard gradually coming closer, as well as the vibrations of the floor from the other side of the door.

A click sounded as the door swung open revealing Mira's little sister to hug her brightly.

"Mira! I've missed you so much!" The shorter white-haired girl squeaked.

Mira felt comforted by the love that was given to her at that moment.

Elfman popped up from behind the kitchen wall and smiled with a wave towards Mira. Mira returned the gesture.

"Glad you came by! Lisanna is ready to go, I already said my goodbyes. Love you guys!" Elfman said walking back into his room.

"Love you too big brother!" Lisanna said back.

Mira nodded and grabbed one of the suitcases.

...

Mira and Lisanna sat at the house on the couch. Mira was holding her little sister as they talked about what had happened since she left.

"I hope that you haven't been trying to get with Natsu. Also, you better not have had sex with Laxus again while I was gone." Lisanna scolded her big sister.

"I did and also yes, I did." Mira said.

Lisanna sighed.

"I'm glad you wanted to come back for Christmas sis, I need someone here with me right now." Mira smiled.

"I'll help you through it, I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. I should've been here." Lisanna sadly said comforting her sister rubbing her leg.

"You know, I wish my legs were as smooth as yours. It's like silk!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Mira giggled. "Don't get the wrong idea, you can be really weird sometimes." Mira laughed with her sister as they drifted off to sleep.

 **Natsu and Lucy**

Natsu and Gray were putting up the tree finally as Lucy and Juvia watched anime, giggling as the two men struggled.

"How about this Gray, you tie the knot on that branch and I'll string together the cloth around the tree instead!" Natsu proposed.

"Deal!" Gray excitedly said, tired of falling over multiple times.

Gray and Natsu switched materials and attempted to get things the way they "thought" was right. But alas, the two ended up on the couch sweating as the two women decided to take over.

"I thought you knew how to do that?" Natsu asked.

"Nope. As you can tell I'm not very good at making things look good. But Juvia makes me feel good.." Gray said mumbling off the last part.

Juvia blushed and smiled at him. "Wait until we get home Gray and I'll make you feel better since you don't know how to do such a simple task." Juvia said with a chuckle.

"Gladly." Gray responded.

Natsu and Lucy laughed at the two's very feisty interaction.

"Why don't you guys just admit it already? You guys obviously have a thing for one another. Why not make it official?" Lucy asked.

Juvia and Gray glanced at each other with large blushes on their face.

"Well, we're just really good friends." Gray said. Juvia started to appear gloom, as Gray noticed.

"I'd like to see where things go.." Juvia softly said.

Gray was wide eyed by her comment and twitched his eye a bit.

"I don't know Juvia, we haven't been on a date or anything of the sort. Who knows if we'd be compatible?"

Juvia looked down and mumbled something to herself.

Gray sighed and got up to hug the blue haired goddess.

"Juvia, let me take you out on Christmas Eve. Let's see if this works." Gray said down to the girl with a grin.

Juvia snuggled her face into his chest.

The looks on Natsu and Lucy's face as they saw the two made them giggle at each other. Natsu never thought the two would just decide to go out in front of them like that.

...

Gray and Juvia said their goodbyes after helping Natsu and Lucy set up that night for Christmas. Natsu shut the door and walked towards Lucy who was in the kitchen. Natsu got behind her and kissed her neck and fondling her behind with light squeezes. Lucy kissed him back as she straddled his member with her ass.

Natsu kissed her on the shoulder and took her by the hand and into the bathroom.

Natsu and Lucy were having pretty much a few times a day since the first time. Discovering each other, something new every day was something great.

Natsu lifted her shirt up from her head to discover she wore no bra.

"You must be cold. I'll warm you up." Natsu said.

"That was corny Natsu you have to admit." Lucy said.

"Whatever" Natsu chuckled.

Lucy bent over for Natsu as he lowered her leggings until they were off, along with her panties.

Natsu looked down at the naked girl and pulled out his member and taking off his clothes.

The two looked at themselves in the mirror as Natsu entered her from behind, just like from their first time.

The slick noise and wet feeling that Natsu felt on his dick was overtaking his thoughts.

Lucy was in her own head as Natsu's pace grew in thrusts.

Natsu grabbed every part of the girl and her lower body before lifting up her legs giving him more access to her pleasure points.

Lucy was flying in the air as Natsu rammed into her from behind as he thrust into her at inhumane speeds (as he would say).

Natsu put her legs down and came inside of her as she climaxed on his cock at the same time.

"Natsu, let's get in the shower."

...

Natsu had Lucy up against the wall, the room vibrated as the teen fucked his new lover against the room.

Lucy bounced up and down onto his member, the hot water falling down on them increasing their drive.

Natsu laid her on all fours as she put her legs out and started to completely ram her from behind. Natsu loved the look of the water dripping on them, almost cleaning them of their messes instantly after each sloppy thrust into Lucy.

Natsu grabbed onto her ass and rubbed the top of her private to give her maximum pleasure so Lucy was enjoying it maybe more than Natsu.

Lucy squealed in delight at every thrust and rub.

"NATSU!" Lucy said climaxing before her lover.

"Keep going, don't stop until you climax too!" Lucy said as the boy continued to fuck her from behind.

Natsu pulled out and Lucy got on her knees to suck on his member out all of the juices.

...

Natsu had Lucy in a missionary style position on the bed as he stared into her eyes while thrusting into her. The night wouldn't end for the two, not for days to come.


	16. Chapter 16 - Christmas

Chapter 16

 **The Day Before Christmas Eve**

Natsu, Lucy and Mira sat around at the bar with their hot chocolates. This morning had dragged on and was in need of some fun to perk up the trio.

Mira sat quietly as the couple rambled while not including the white-haired girl.

Natsu would have this big smile talking to Lucy about the smallest things, signifying how close the two were.

Mira scooted her chair over a bit to give them more space, while at the same time expressing her frustration. The girl slumped in her chair and continued to drink her coffee while playing a game on her phone.

...

Natsu and Lucy were walking home for the night, hoping to meet up with Erza and Levy at the apartment building. Erza told the duo about her cake that she made for them. It was to really give the two a congratulations gift, although it wasn't necessary.

Levy wanted to stop by with Erza to see Lucy since she had spent so much time with Gageel as Lucy with Natsu.

Natsu closed the door behind them after entering Lucy's apartment. Although they noticed that no one was there currently.

"Hmm, I was sure that the two would be here by now.. I'll text them!" Lucy stated.

Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"Maybe just a quickie hmm?" Natsu whispered in her ear.

Lucy blushed and rolled her eyes comically.

Lucy took Natsu's other hand and took it off her butt. "Later Natsu, they can walk in at any moment you dummy!" Lucy chuckled.

Natsu laughed and jumped on her couch.

After a few minutes the teen had fallen asleep.

Lucy heard the door through the sound of the rushing water as she washed her dishes. "Finally!" She cheered running out from behind the kitchen wall and into the view of her peers. Natsu stayed in his drowsy state, unfazed by the sudden noise.

Levy and Lucy embraced in a big hug, Erza was waking up Natsu with an angry presence.

"Why are you asleep when you know that we were going to be here?" Erza asked sternly. She held the sleepy boy by his shirt collar, she could feel him tremble.

"I was... just taking a little nap Erzie-Werzie!" Natsu teased the red head.

Erza dropped him on the couch and approached Lucy. She looked behind the blonde and noticed the unopened cake.

"I notice that my cake is still in one piece. Why is that?" Erza asked.

"Oh! Well, we knew that you were coming over tonight so we decided to save it for us!" Lucy replied.

Erza smiled and walked over to her fabulous cake.

"I think I'll dig in now, are you sure this is okay?" Erza asked, turning her head to the side.

"No worries! It's for all of-"

Munching sounds could be heard and cake icing splattered all over the walls because of Erza's beastly eating habits.

"us." Lucy finished. Natsu watched in horror as his treat disappeared before his eyes not noticing the blonde and Levy sit next to him.

"So, have you guys done it yet?" Levy asked.

"Levy!"

"All the time." Natsu replied.

Lucy slapped Natsu gently across the cheek with a rosy blush on her own cheeks.

Levy giggled to herself.

 **12:00**

Erza and Levy left for the night and went to their respected homes about an hour ago.

Natsu and Lucy sat on the couch embracing each other as they watched the clock hit 12.

"Merry Christmas.." Lucy said with a calm tone.

Natsu hugged the girl who made his life whole again. "Merry Christmas Lucy."

Lucy napped against his chest and was snoring almost instantly.

"And thank you."

 **I have to end the story here. From now on if I come back to this, the remaining chapters will be filler.**

 **Thank you everyone for sticking to my story and giving me advice as a newcomer.**

 **Stay tuned for more stories soon!**

 **Probably going to be in Naruto or Fairy Tail.**


End file.
